


Sophomore Year: Objective Unclear

by charmieee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmieee/pseuds/charmieee
Summary: Link thought he knew exactly how his college years would go. No parties, no sports, very little drinking, and tons of studying, but all of those preconceived notions went out the window when an old flame found his way back into Link’s life at the start of his sophomore year at Hyrule University.Will Link and Sidon rekindle the spark they had lost after high school graduation? Or will miscommunications, petty rivalries, and bustling college life get in the way?
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon, Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 83





	1. Dishonest Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to more SidLink madness! This fic is very casual and will contain mostly dialogue with quite a bit of swearing. It kind of functions as a respite from the other more serious fic I’m working on and will be very comedy based. There will also be very much angst, as it is a college setting!  
> In this AU, the BOTW gang is in college, and everyone is human/Hylian/whatever.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Everyone tells you that college is nothing like high school. The classes are harder, coursework is more intense, and you barely have time to spare for your friends. Either that or you’re a total slacker who parties every night and shows up to your lecture 30 minutes late with Starbucks in hand. Some teachers are extremely strict, kicking you out of class for the dumbest, most minuscule details, while others are totally laid back and cancel lessons due to a massive hangover.

Going into his sophomore year at Hyrule University, Link knew the drill. He had finally managed to get his own dorm room, no longer sharing it with that jerk Revali, who constantly heckled him about joining the archery club, though he quote, “ _Would never be nearly as good of a shot as The Great Revali!_ ” Link shuddered at the thought, smoothing down the sheets on his bed, emblazoned with the school’s ridiculous golden triforce logo. The room was small, barely enough for a twin-sized bed, a dresser, and a desk, but Link was thankful for the solitude.

He didn’t have much in the way of decorations outside of the complimentary school pride bedding and posters that were given upon his arrival. Being from a poor family, Link had to save money anywhere he could, and he found adornments for his temporary bedroom a bit... _frivolous_. It was a wonder he even got into this prestigious school, albeit on a scholarship. Now it was just a matter of keeping his grades up.

A knock on the door grabbed his attention, and he swung it open to see a petite girl, relatively the same height as him, arms full of brown paper bags and a mischievous grin plastered on her face. He smiled back as he ushered his best friend, Zelda, into the room.

“You cut your hair!” He remarked, tousling the blonde locks that fell to her shoulders.

“Oh, you know what they say. New year, new me!” She said, unloading the bags onto Link’s desk. “Anyway, I thought we should celebrate the start of a new school year!”

She emptied the contents of the bags, arranging a feast of junk food and booze. Link grimaced at the sight of several bottles of alcohol, scowling at his friend.

“ _Zelda_ ,” he hissed. “We’re not old enough to drink!”

“Maybe not in _this_ country,” she said, popping off the top of a rum bottle. “But in _some_ places, the legal drinking age is eighteen!”

She raised the bottle to her lips, taking a quick swig and wincing at the taste. She handed the bottle to Link, reaching for a chaser to wash down the burn. He sighed, knowing that Zelda would push him into celebrating regardless of his protest, and took a sip for himself. The alcohol immediately stung his throat, making him sputter, but he swallowed the sip before placing the bottle back on the desk. He took the can of soda from Zelda’s hands, polishing it off.

“Maybe we should mix these,” she said, taking stock of the variety of drinks she had brought with her.

Link and Zelda were childhood friends, so it was no surprise that they followed one another to the same college. It didn’t hurt that Zelda’s father was the dean and had a soft spot for Link, who he knew was facing financial hardship after the passing of both of his parents in a sudden accident during his final year of high school. Dean Bospheramus took pity on Link, offering him a scholarship that the young man swore up and down he didn’t deserve, as his grades during his high school years were average at best. The dean insisted that, if he could keep his grades above an A-minus, he could have a full ride. Link jumped at the chance, but focusing so hard on his studies came at a price.

Link had always been the athletic type, taking on a variety of sports in his youth. His favorite sport in high school was swimming, though the sport itself hadn’t been the only reason. A certain someone on the team acted as Link’s rival, constantly challenging him to push himself to beat yet another record. The pair were the top two athletes in the school’s swim team, earning several medals and taking the team to many championships. Despite his love of the sport, Link wouldn’t have kept at it without his muse. That person was _Sidon_.

Sidon may very well have been Link’s gay awakening. He was tall and lean, with broad shoulders and creamy skin that tanned nicely in the summer. Long red hair framed a sharp jawline and flawless complexion, where honey-colored eyes that made Link go weak at the knees sat above a perfectly sloped nose. His muscles were impeccably sculpted as if formed out of clay, and Link thanked the Goddess that being on the swim team earned him the sight of his naked chest more often than not.

Zelda glanced over to Link where he sat on the bed, pausing her mixology to give him a knowing look. “You’re daydreaming about him again, aren’t you?”

Link flushed, taking the drink she had just made and swallowing it in one swift chug. It tasted of orange juice, vodka, and cherry, heavy on the vodka side. “I am _not_.”

Zelda laughed, fixing herself a drink, and sitting beside him. “I _know_ you are. The look on your face tells me everything, Link!”

Link stood momentarily, refilling his glass with a mixture of rum and cola before taking his seat beside his bestie. “So what if I am?”

“Why don’t you talk to him?” She asked plainly, sipping her amateur cocktail.

“Zelda, you _know_ why.”

“Link, it’s been more than _two years_! I’m sure he’s over it by now.”

Link buried his face into a pillow, trying to push down the memories of Sidon’s high school graduation and the embarrassment he had brought upon himself during his farewell party. He groaned loudly, earning a playful slap from Zelda.

“Stop moping and _drink_.” She shoved his drink back into his hands.

“What about _your_ love life, huh?” Link asked, nudging her slightly. “How are things going with _you know who_?”

The flush that graced Zelda’s pale cheeks made Link feel momentarily triumphant. She polished off her drink, avoiding the question that they both knew was inevitable. Before Zelda could give her answer, another set of fervent knocks resounded on the door. Both blonde heads turned to one another.

“Who could that be?” Link asked, earning a shrug in response. He got up to answer in, jaw nearly smacking the floor when he saw who was on the other side.

_No **fucking** way._

Familiar tendrils of bright red hair clung to his sweaty forehead as Sidon stood, gasping for breath. Link heard Zelda’s audible gasp, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn away from the sight in front of him.

“Link! Oh, I’m _so_ glad I found the right room. May I come in?” Sidon entered the room before Link could respond, hastily pushing it closed. “My friend, I’m so sorry to bother you, but do you think you could hide me for just an hour or two? I’m being pestered by a group of girls who _desperately_ want me to come to their sorority party. You know the type, horribly clingy and- Oh, hello Zelda! So nice to see you again."

Zelda pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, raising an eyebrow at the two boys. “Likewise, Sidon. Are those girls you’re talking about perhaps the Sidon Fan Club I’ve heard so much about? Word on the street is that the freshmen are _really_ adamant about getting their hands on you.”

Sidon turned red, and Link felt rage boiling in his stomach. The Sidon Fan Club was formed during Link’s sophomore year in high school when Sidon joined the varsity swim team. He had immediately become the most popular jock in school, and teenage hormones often led a flock of girls to surround him at any free moment. Those girls hated how close Link had gotten to Sidon, and teased him relentlessly for any reason they could find. Knowing that they had followed them to college made him physically recoil.

“I wouldn’t call it a _fan club_ ,” Sidon chuckled, smoothing wayward hairs that had no doubt become misplaced in his hurry to get there.

“More like a _mob_ ,” Link spat. Sidon laughed loudly, making the blonde visibly shrink.

Zelda stood suddenly, placing her glass on the desk and clapping her hands together. “I’ll let you two catch up! I’ll see you tomorrow, Link!”

Before either of them could protest, Zelda was out the door, leaving Link and Sidon alone in a heavy, awkward silence. Sidon cleared his throat, sauntering over to the desk to survey the display of drinks.

“She hasn’t changed much, has she?” He joked, reading the label on one of the half-empty bottles. Link fought back a groan as he plopped down on the bed, dreading the conversation that was sure to come. To his dismay, Sidon took up a seat next to him.

“Link,” he began, hands folded in his lap. “What happened? You never returned my texts after graduation.”

 _You know what happened, you big beautiful buffoon._ Link clutched a pillow to his chest, silently wishing that this were all a dream, and he would wake up to another boring day of studying and being a recluse.

Sensing that he wouldn’t gain a response with such a forward approach, Sidon changed the subject. “This is quite the spread.” He said, gesturing to the desk full of refreshments. “Do you mind?”

Link shook his head and Sidon began pouring himself a drink. “I didn’t know you drank. You’re not twenty-one yet.”

Sidon chuckled again, a sound that Link had missed during their time apart. “It’s college, _of course_ I drink.” He took a swig of whatever concoction he had created. “Besides, I’ll be twenty-one soon enough. What about you? You’re still only nineteen, right?”

“Don’t pin this on me!” Link joked, falling right back into their routine of bantering as if no time had passed. He faltered, clearing his throat. “How’s uh... swim team?”

“Oh, it’s great,” Sidon replied, apprehensively sipping from his cup. “Bazz is still struggling with the backstroke, but Totika finally mastered freestyle!”

Link nodded, glad to hear the sound of Sidon’s voice once more. He almost wished that they hadn’t gone their separate ways all those years ago. Almost.

“Link, may I ask...” Sidon trailed off momentarily, gold eyes brimming with worry. Link sucked in a breath. “Why did you quit?”

The blonde exhaled, grateful that Sidon had asked the lesser of the grating questions that lingered between them. This was one he could answer with relative ease.

“Sometimes things change, Sidon,” he replied, nearly losing himself in sparkling saffron eyes. “ _People_ change. I have to focus on my studies now, I don’t have _time_ for-”

“Studies?” Sidon interrupted, brow raised. “Link, you’ve never been the _studious_ type.”

“I... got a scholarship.”

A smile bloomed beautifully across Sidon’s features, making Link’s heart melt. He gripped the pillow in his lap to try and ground himself.

“Link, that’s wonderful!” Sidon said, beaming. “But I still don’t think I quite understand. Why did you quit doing _everything_? Not just the swim team, but sports in general. I mean, if you wanted to stick with us, we would have made accommodations for-”

“Sidon, I-I just... couldn’t. Not after...” Link swallowed thickly, unwilling to bring up the mistakes of his past. “There was just no way I could stay with that team.”

Sidon’s smile faded, quickly replaced with a frown. “Was it... because of _us_?”

Link felt his mouth go dry, stomach dropping. _Oh Goddess, please don’t say it..._

“Did the team not make you feel welcome?” Sidon asked. Link blew out a huff of air, relieved that Sidon seemed to be avoiding what he wished would never be spoken of again. He wondered if the moment was one that Sidon simply forgot or if he, like Link, was too scared to face it.

“Sidon, _no_ ,” Link said, placing a hand on his old friend’s hand subconsciously. “The team was _amazing_ , and I _loved_ being with you guys. It’s just...”

Sidon sat on the edge of his seat, coaxing Link to continue with a pleading glance.

“There was... _someone_... on the team that made it... awkward.”

The taller man leaned back, entirely perplexed by the declaration. “Who? Link, did someone hurt you? If so, please tell me and I’ll have it dealt with-”

“No, nothing like that,” Link had to laugh at how uncomfortable the situation was. “To be honest Sidon, I had... _have_ a huge crush on someone on the team.”

The expression that graced Sidon’s face was somewhere between disappointment and bewilderment. “Oh... who?”

Link squared his shoulders as he faced the man beside him. He took a deep breath, fully intending to tell Sidon the whole truth and nothing but, despite the effects, it may have on their newly rekindled friendship.

“It’s...”

Just as he was about to spill his guts, he remembered their last interaction. After Sidon’s graduation ceremony, at a party held at his house for all the grads to celebrate, Link had pulled him aside. He had planned to confess his feelings for him that very night, knowing that if Sidon rejected him, he at least wouldn’t have to see him at school again. The two of them stood in a secluded hallway, staring deeply into each other’s eyes, just like now. Link had wrapped his arms around the back of Sidon’s neck, pulling him down to his height, and then—

“It’s _Mipha_!”

The sudden proclamation had both boys looking startled. Link raised a hand to his lips, realizing that those words had come from him. Not only had Link just ruined his second chance at a confession, but he had also lied to his long-time crush and spouted some nonsense instead.

But worst of all, he had just falsely exclaimed that he had a crush on Sidon’s _sister_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a more casual fic, I probably won't have a set posting schedule for it. I'm also just kind of playing around with ideas as I go along as opposed to writing out a plan for the storyline. Hopefully that doesn't result in it being too messy. The chapters will be pretty short, as well!


	2. Treading Lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very hungover Link and a very persistent Zelda try to decide how to get Link out of a harrowing predicament.

Link stood abruptly, feeling woozy from the alcohol coursing through his veins, and grabbed the opened vodka bottle, downing the last quarter in a single swig. _What the fuck did I just do?_ He screamed internally. _I’ve completely messed up any chances I had of getting with him now._

Timidly, he turned to Sidon, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. To his surprise, Sidon held a serene expression, a soft smile painting his lips but not reaching his eyes.

“Link I... I’m _happy_ for you.” Though he held a grin, there was a lack of sincerity in his tone. “I must say, you’ve hidden it well.”

Link huffed, blonde bangs floating up and right back down into his face with the sudden puff of air. He had no idea how to respond to that. Was it a good thing? Half the school had always thought he and Zelda were dating, despite Link being completely and utterly gay. Maybe Sidon was referencing that? He sank down onto the bed, resting his face in his palms.

Sidon laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You seem to be suffering, my friend. Would you like to talk about it?”

Link shook his head, still hiding his grimace in his hands. _I most certainly do not want to talk about this._

“No problem,” Sidon said, removing his hand. “Just um… know that I’m here for you.”

Link finally lifted his head, not daring to meet Sidon’s gaze. “Thanks, Sidon. I uh… appreciate it.”

A deafening silence filled the room, neither of them wanting to look at the other. Link continued to mentally chastise himself, wondering if there was any possible way for him to get out of this situation. He had dug himself holes like this before, but this time it was more like a bottomless pit.

“I um… I should go,” Sidon said, standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans. “It was great to see you again, Link. Thank you for your company.”

Link mustered up a half-hearted goodbye as his friend left the room. He sank into the bed with a groan, grabbing his phone and sending a text to Zelda.

> L: Zel, I just royally fucked up.
> 
> Z: What??? U guys fucked???
> 
> L: NO! R U drunk?
> 
> Z: Maaaaaaybe.
> 
> L: NVM. Get some sleep. TTYL.
> 
> Z: Goooood niiiiight!

Setting his phone on his chest, Link stared up at the ceiling. The only other person he would ever feel comfortable going to in this situation was Sidon, but that was obviously a no-go. He rolled onto his side, wrapping the comforter over his shoulders. The copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed were catching up with him, and he shut his eyes tightly to stop the room from spinning. Hopefully, he would have a clearer mind after a good night’s sleep.

___

_Good night’s sleep my ass._

Link awoke to the sun in his eyes, enhancing the pounding ache in his head. He checked his phone for the time and saw that he had several missed texts and calls from Zelda. Not wanting to risk further pain in his head, he typed out a message.

> L: Sorry, just woke up. Massive hangover.
> 
> Z: WTF happened last night?
> 
> L: Long story.
> 
> Z: Start talking, I’m @ ur door.

Link begrudgingly stood from his blanket cocoon, letting Zelda into his room. He wondered if all male students had this many visits from the opposite sex. Not that it mattered much, as both Link and Zelda currently harbored raging homosexual crushes on people way out of their league.

Zelda pushed aside the forgotten plethora of alcoholic drinks from the night before. She tossed a water bottle in Link’s direction, the latter barely catching it before it smacked him in the face.

“Drink that. All of it.” She demanded. “Pick your poison. Hair of the dog? Carbs?”

“Carbs, definitely,” Link replied. Zelda handed him a box of plain salted crackers, which he instantly began to wolf down.

“You are _so_ lucky classes don’t start until Monday.” She sat cross-legged in the desk chair. “Alright, spill. What the hell happened after I left?”

Swallowing a mouthful of dry crumbs and chasing it with water, Link replied. “He started asking about why I left the swim team.”

“And?” Zelda was certainly impatient this morning.

“I told him about the scholarship, and he asked if that was it, so I told him that there was someone in the group that made it… _difficult_ for me to stay. He was so concerned, Zel, I felt so guilty.”

“Well, did you tell him or not?”

“...Kind of?”

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean kind of?”

“I… told him that I like Mipha.”

“You _what_? Link, you are _such_ an _idiot_!” Zelda dragged her hands down her face in trepidation.

“Oh trust me, I’m very aware of that fact!” Link finished off the last of the water before chucking the empty bottle at the wall. “It’s just… I was _going_ to tell him the truth, but I started thinking about his graduation party, and I couldn’t stand seeing him make that face at me again-”

“Link, you don’t know that his reaction meant anything! He could have just been surprised!”

“I _kissed_ him, Zelda!” Link nearly shrieked, burying his face in his hands. “ _Of course_ he was disgusted by it.”

Zelda picked up the plastic water bottle that had been tossed to the other side of the room and smacked Link on the back of the head, worsening the ache. “You don’t _know_ that! You never even _asked_ him what he thought! Goddess, Link, I don’t know what to _do_ with you sometimes!”

Zelda sat back down in her chair, throwing the water bottle into the waste bin underneath the desk.

“So, what’s the plan?”

Link lifted his head and regarded her quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“Well, obviously we have to do something about this! You’re not going to spend the rest of your college years pretending that you don’t have a _raging boner_ for Sidon.” Link began to protest, but she held up a finger to quiet him. “Don’t try to correct me! You know it’s true.”

Link sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, hands clasped. “But how am I going to get out of this mess? He thinks I like his _sister_ , for fuck’s sake!”

Zelda leaned back in the chair, chin pinched in the juncture between her index finger and thumb. Link could practically see the gears turning in her mind, a common occurrence with his ingenious, problem-solving friend. When a lightbulb went off in her mind, she turned towards Link with a curious twinkle in her emerald eyes.

“I know _exactly_ how we’re going to fix this,” she said confidently.

“And how is that?” Link asked, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

Zelda fixed her male counterpart with a triumphant gaze, straightening her posture and lifting her chin.

“We are going to tell Mipha _everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking quite a few liberties as far as formatting with this fic, so I hope you don't mind! It's supposed to be more fun and silly than anything.


	3. Ice Cream Antisocial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda discuss the dreaded annual ice cream social and devise a plan to deal with Link's predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 5 chapters all in one day so I figured I might as well just keep posting!

“Zelda, are you _crazy_?” Link had begun to grow fatigued from all of the yelling he found himself doing this morning.

“Think about it, Link!” Zelda replied, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward, gesturing vaguely with her hands. “We can tell Mipha exactly what’s going on, and then she can help us figure out how to get you and Sidon together! If anyone knows how to get through to him, it’s his own sister.”

She had a point, but Link was still not entirely sold on the idea. “What if, I dunno… What if Mipha gets upset that I told Sidon I like her? What if she doesn’t like that I’m… gay?”

Zelda pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Link, you _know_ she’s not that type of person.”

He did know, but it didn’t make him any less apprehensive. “How will I even find her? Isn’t she in charge of like, a hundred committees?”

Zelda giggled. “I’m pretty sure it’s just one or two. Besides, I have her number. I can text her right now and tell her you want to meet up.”

“Why do you have her number?” Link asked, shaking his head. “Nevermind, just give it to me and I’ll text her myself. I don’t think I’ll be leaving this room today anyway.”

“Suit yourself.” Zelda handed over her phone so Link could copy the contact into his own. Once it was saved, he handed the device back to Zelda. “Don’t forget to text her, though! She’s going to be extremely busy with the ice cream social tomorrow.”

_Oh shit, the ice cream social._

Hyrule University’s Annual Ice Cream Social was a staple in back to school traditions. The event was held on the Sunday before classes started, usually after all orientation activities were completed. It was entirely run by the student body without any supervision, and it was known amongst students as a hotspot for new couples wishing to make their relationship status known. There was always some senior who brought a ton of booze, so even singles were known to hook up during this wild night. Calling it an ice cream social was really just a ruse to keep the faculty unaware of any illicit activities. This was the party of the year.

And Link _hated_ parties.

Zelda had tried to get him to go last year, but he turned tail the moment he realized it was packed wall-to-wall. Though he was never regarded as particularly unfriendly, Link avoided crowds at all costs, preferring to keep to himself whenever possible. He promised Zelda he would make it up to her by going this time around, but he never thought the day would come for him to realize that promise.

“You _are_ going, right Link?”

What is she, a mind reader? “Do I have to?”

Zelda gave Link a look akin to that of a sad puppy, knowing he would instantly cave to her whims. He sighed, giving her one last promise that he would attend before shooing her off so he could go back to sleep.

___

Though it hadn’t cleared completely, Link’s hangover was definitely less prominent when he awoke that afternoon. He took a glance at his cellphone, mentally noting the current time and opening his inbox to see yet another message from Zelda.

> Z: Did u text her?
> 
> L: Not yet, about to

He pulled up the newly saved contact for Mipha and typed out a message.

>   
>  L: Hey Mipha it’s Link

A few moments passed before a response pinged in.

> M: Long time no see! What’s up?
> 
> L: I was wondering if I could talk 2 u in person
> 
> M: Ofc! Can you meet me at the ice cream social tomorrow night? I’ll be busy setting up all of tomorrow.

_That damn party? Guess there’s no way I’m avoiding it this year._ Link continued to type.

> L: How about I help w the setup? We can talk then.
> 
> M: Sure! I could always use a few extra hands. You are coming to the party tho right?
> 
> L: IDK, not really my scene.
> 
> M: Bummer, I know Sidon was really looking forward to seeing you again.

Link paused, wondering what she could have meant by that. Sidon didn’t tell her about their conversation, did he? No, that wasn’t like him.

> L: I’ll try to make an appearance. C U 2morrow?
> 
> M: See you then!

Link set down his phone, tousling his hair and digging around for a fresh set of clothes so he could shower and get something to eat from the cafeteria. A sense of dread washed over him as he anticipated the awkwardness that was sure to come from his interaction with Mipha tomorrow, but he tried to push the thought aside, resolving to cross that bridge when he got to it.

___

Link pulled up to the Ruta residence in his beat-up sedan, parking in front of the opulent home and heading for the front door. He prayed that Sidon was not home at the moment, hopeful that a last-minute swim team meeting or something of the like had come up. He breathed a sigh of relief when Mipha answered the door, a clipboard in her hand and glitter scattered about her hair and shoulders. She grinned and led him inside.

The foyer had already been decorated with streamers and balloons, a giant, sparkly paper sign that read “Welcome Back!” hung over the entrance to the living room. _That explains the glitter._

“How have you been, Link?” Mipha asked, setting down her clipboard.

“I’m fine, thanks. And you?”

“Oh, just dandy! Can I get you some water or something to drink? The keg won’t be here for a few more hours, but if you want to pregame I’m sure we have _something_ …”

“I’m good, Mipha,” Link said, eager to get to the point of his visit. “I really need to talk to you but… is anyone _else_ here?”

Mipha shook her head, readjusting a gold tinsel garland wrapped around the banister of the staircase. “Just me right now! Sidon is out with some of the boys on his team, and my decoration crew is running late.”

“Great,” Link sighed, unsure if he was truly relieved by the revelation. “I um… got myself into a bit of an _issue_ the other night.”

Mipha sat down on a loveseat in the living room, patting the spot beside her for Link to sit. He did so, slouching down and resting his elbows on his knees.

“Sidon came by to see me and we started talking, and well…” Link decided to cut to the chase rather than recount the entire story. “I ended up telling him that I… have a crush on you.”

Mipha’s hand flew to her chest, mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. “Oh, Link. I’m flattered, but-”

“No, no, no,” Link shook his head, growing irritated by the numerous complexities of the situation. “Mipha, I’m _gay_.”

Mipha’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Then why did you tell him that you like _me_?”

Link groaned, rubbing his palms down his face. “Mipha it's… really complicated.”

The petite redhead sat patiently as Link wallowed in his frustration. She shared several similarities with her younger brother, including the same honey-colored eyes and crimson locks. Mipha was much smaller, however, and had much more feminine features. She was obviously very attractive, but not at all Link’s type, considering she was, well, female.

“To tell you the truth,” Link began, resting his hands on his knees. “I… like Sidon.”

“Oh, I knew that.”

It was Link’s turn to look surprised. “You did? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Mipha pulled on her braided hair, twirling the ends around her fingers. “The two of you haven’t spoken in so long, I wondered if maybe something had changed. Besides, you rarely reach out to me, and I thought this might have something to do with your pining over my brother.”

“I am not _pining_ over him.”

Mipha fixed Link with a knowing glare. “Well, you’re not being subtle. Still, I don’t understand why you told him you have a crush on _me_ , and not _him_.”

“I don’t know, Mipha. It kind of just… came out.” Link sighed again, hunching over further.

“You’ve certainly gotten yourself into quite the pickle.” Mipha clapped her hands together, making Link jump. “No matter! I know my brother like the back of my hand. I’m sure if you just explain things to him he will--”

“No way! I can’t do that. Telling him that I like him would totally tear our friendship apart.”

“Then what do you plan to do?” Mipha rested her hands in her lap. “Keep pretending that your affections lie with me?”

Link leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. “I guess not…”

“Well…” Mipha began, softening her tone. “You can start there. Sidon will understand that a spur of the moment confession is not always genuine. You don’t have to tell him how you feel right now, but Link, you _have_ to start being honest. With both Sidon and yourself. You can’t keep your feelings bottled up forever.”

Link groaned, standing up and helping Mipha to her feet. “I’ll do my best.”

“Great,” Mipha replied, turning away and retrieving more strands of tinsel from a box. “Now, help me hang these!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Mipha's texting lingo as somewhat proper, with only a few abbreviations here and there.


	4. What The Hell Is Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party of the year is underway, and Link is trying to avoid talking to Sidon at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all over the place as far as the physical writing process of this fic. I swap between the Notes and Pages apps on my phone and iPad respectively for general ideas, write the bulk of the story in a Google Doc, transfer it over to Grammarly for spellcheck, copypaste in here for final revision, and keep finished chapters in a Word document. It's pretty comical how chaotic my organization system is.  
> Anyway, enjoy some confused and angsty boys!

With the ice cream social underway, Link found himself once again all alone. Ever the wallflower, the blonde stood on one end of the room, drink in hand, not making any sort of effort to mingle with the crowd. Zelda was off flirting with Urbosa, and Link found himself wishing he could be just as bold with his own crush. Finishing his beer, Link tossed the empty solo cup in the trash and was about to leave when a familiar red-haired figure approached.

“How are you feeling, my friend?” Sidon asked all smiles. Link’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“I’m fine,” Link said plainly, hoping to dodge further interaction.

“May I speak to you privately?” Sidon placed a hand on Link’s shoulder. Timidly, the shorter man nodded. Sidon began to lead him away when a hoard of girls swarmed them. Link hissed as he recognized the members of the Sidon Fan Club.

“Sidon, come play a game with us!” one of the girls chimed, latching onto his arm. She glared over at Link. “Oh, it’s _you_.” Link’s face scrunched up, mentally preparing for a barrage of insults.

“Sorry, ladies,” Sidon said, jerking his arm away and turning to make his exit, hand sliding from Link’s shoulder to slink around his waist. The blonde felt his face go hot. The two of them walked away, and Link tried to ignore the irritated gasps from the group.

Out in a quiet hallway, Sidon relinquished his grip on Link, apologizing for being so forward. Link shook his head, finally cooling down now that they were alone.

“What’s up?” Link asked, looking everywhere but in Sidon’s eyes.

“About the other night, I wanted to ask you about--”

“Sidon, I wasn’t entirely honest with you back then,” Link forced himself to say, earning a look of surprise from the tall man in front of him. “Mipha… isn’t the one that I like. And I’m sorry for lying. It just kind of… came out.”

“That’s alright, my friend.” Sidon’s voice was soothing and kind.

“To tell you the truth, Sidon…” Link inhaled deeply, looking up into golden orbs. “I’m just not ready to tell anyone who it is that I have a crush on. I hope that’s alright.”

“That is completely fine,” Sidon said, taking hold of Link’s hands. “I’m so sorry I pushed you into telling me.”

The two of them hugged briefly, and Link began to recognize their surroundings. The place where they stood was the very one they had been in on Sidon’s graduation night. The memories came flooding back once again. Sidon pulled away from their embrace, leaning forward with his hands gently gripping Link’s upper arms. They locked eyes, and Link could feel his boy moving on its own, careening towards Sidon’s lips…

Link turned away swiftly, jogging back into the living room in search of Zelda. _Was it always so hot in here?_ He wondered, turning his head left and right before spotting the tiny blonde sitting next to Urbosa, tossing her head back in a laugh.

“Oh, Link!” she called, the scent of alcohol on her breath. “How are things going with Sidon?”

Link sank into the chair opposite the lovey-dovey pair, ignoring the question. “Hey, Urbosa.”

“You sure seem chipper,” she replied sarcastically. “What troubles you?”

Link groaned, wishing everyone around him would drop the subject of his love life. “Unrequited love.”

Urbosa hummed, scanning the room before she paused on something. “I’m not so sure about that.” She tilted her head towards the other side of the room, and Link turned to see Sidon staring straight at him. The red-headed boy lifted a hand to wave at him, a bashful smile gracing his lips. Link waved back before turning back around to Zelda and Urbosa, both of which were glaring at him.

“He hasn’t stopped staring at you for a while now,” Zelda added.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Link insisted.

“Sure, sure,” Zelda said. She placed a hand on Urbosa’s bicep. “Would you be a dear and grab Link a drink? I want to play a game.”

“Certainly.” When Urbosa stood to fetch something for Link to sip on, Zelda procured a pad of paper and pen from her bag. Link raised a brow at her.

Urbosa returned swiftly, placing the drink down in front of Link and regarding the items in Zelda’s hands quizzically. “What are we playing?”

“Straight Faces.”

This drinking game was one of Zelda’s favorites because it involved a lot of teasing and laughing, mostly at Link’s expense. The objective of the game was to take turns writing down a phrase to try and make the person reading it smile or laugh. If the reader breaks, or if they can’t read the entire sentence out loud, they have to drink.

“I’ll go first,” Urbosa said, tearing off a slip of paper and scribbling on it before handing it to Zelda. The blonde giggled as she read it out loud.

“ _You have beautiful eyes_ ,” her face went red and she took a sip of her drink before tearing off a sheet of her own, writing down something for Urbosa to read.

“ _You’re pretty_ ,” Urbosa read, smirking. She drank deeply.

Link grabbed the paper and wrote down a message for Zelda, who frowned slightly, but recited it anyway.

“ _Urbosa clearly likes you_.” Zelda was beet red, taking a swig from her cup.

“He’s not wrong,” Urbosa added, gingerly placing her hand on Zelda’s thigh.

“No fair, Link. We skipped you!” Zelda took a moment to write something down before handing the paper to Link. He raised an eyebrow at her before turning his attention towards the scrap of paper in his hand.

“ _Sidon is six foot four with a size twelve shoe_ ,” he began, unsure of where this letter was going. “ _You know what they say about big feet. I bet he has a huge_ \--”

Link stopped abruptly, downing the rest of his drink as the two girls devolved into a fit of giggles. Just as he was about to scold his friend for her crude suggestion, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced over it to see none other than Sidon, clearly tipsy and practically falling over. He hastily hid the paper, shoving it into his pocket.

“So sorry to interrupt,” Sidon slurred, leaning over to speak directly into Link’s ear but not lowering his voice. “May I borrow you one more time?”

“Of course!” Zelda answered, shooing Link away. He pouted but followed Sidon regardless.

Sidon ushered Link out to the backyard where the pair sat on a bench out in the garden. Link twiddled his thumbs, waiting for Sidon to tell him why he had asked for him once again.

“You know, Link,” the taller male sighed, leaning back. “I’m _really_ glad we’re talking again.”

Though he wasn’t entirely sober himself, Link winced at the scent of booze emanating from Sidon’s breath. Just how much had he drunk in their short time apart?

“Uh, me too,” Link replied, unsure of what to do with his own body. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“To be honest, Link,” Sidon continued. “I’m not sure if our relationship can go back to the way it was in high school.”

A lump formed in Link’s throat, but he forced himself to respond. “What do you-”

Suddenly, Sidon’s hand grasped Link’s chin and tilted it upward, soft lips crashing against his in a fervent kiss. Link froze, eyes open, as Sidon weaved his fingers in golden strands of hair. He felt himself melting in his touch, and finally let his eyes flutter closed, leaning into the kiss. His lips burned when Sidon pulled away, eyes glazing over.

“Link…” Sidon whispered against his mouth. “Why did you kiss me that night all those years ago?”

“ _There_ you are, Sidon!” The two boys nearly jumped out of their seats at the sound of a booming voice, pulling away from their embrace. Revali appeared from behind them, seemingly unaware of what was going on. He grabbed Sidon by the wrist and began to pull him away.

“You owe me a rematch!” Revali continued, tugging on Sidon’s arm. “That last game of darts was rigged, I swear!”

As Sidon and Revali disappeared behind the door to the house, Link reached up and traced a single finger over his lips.

_What the hell is going on?_


	5. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda make a daring bet that could have a huge impact on Link's love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will fully admit that, as someone who has never gone to college (though I should be starting in the spring), I don't know very much about the mechanics of it! I apologize if that results in any inaccuracies in this fic. Once again, it's just for fun, but I do try my best to research anything I'm not certain about!

Link decided that running around the perimeter to reach the front was less risky than going through the house and chancing another awkward encounter with Sidon. While trying to remember where he parked his car, he spotted Urbosa loading an unconscious Zelda into her car.

“Yo, is Zelda okay?” He asked, trotting over to them.

Urbosa let out a haughty laugh, gently cradling the sleeping blonde’s head to prevent it from hitting the roof of the car as she helped her in. She shut the door quietly before responding.

“She’s fine, just had a bit too much to drink,” She said, twirling her car keys in long, elegant fingers. “Need a ride back to the dorms?”

Link shook his head, gesturing vaguely with his hands. “I drove myself, and I’m pretty sure I’ve sobered up. Now it’s just a matter of remembering where I parked.”

Letting out another chuckle, Urbosa waved to Link before getting behind the wheel of her vehicle and driving away. Once her car departed, Link spotted his little sedan across the street. As he was about to cross the road and leave, someone called out to him.

“Link, wait up!” The blonde turned to see a lanky raven-haired male running in his direction. Bazz, Sidon’s best friend, stopped in front of him with a concerned look on his face. “Did something happen to Sidon?”

Link felt his face heat up. “Why do you ask?”

“Dude, he’s in there bawling his eyes out and he won’t tell any of us why,” Bazz admitted. “I was wondering if you could come and--”

“Sorry Bazz, I have to go.” Link began to walk away, but Bazz grabbed onto his wrist to prevent him from running away again.

“Please, Link? He’s asking for you, and--”

“BAZZ!” An ear-splitting screech rang out as Bazz was suddenly tackled by a small ginger-haired girl. “Come back inside and finish this game of beer pong _at once_!”

Despite her small stature, the girl practically dragged Bazz back into the house, ignoring his protests. Link took the opportunity to sprint away to his car. After buckling himself in, he sighed, running his hands over his face.

“I can already tell Sophomore year is gonna be hectic,” he said aloud to no one in particular, shoving the key into the ignition and starting his car with a dull roar.

___

Monday morning meant the start of the semester, and Link begrudgingly hauled himself over to the lecture hall for his first class. Link was majoring in business, though he found the course incredibly mundane. He had entered this path via a suggestion from the dean, who claimed it was perfect for him due to his “analytical nature”. Link had no idea what he meant by that, as he knew damn well he was no good at analyzing anything, especially his situation with Sidon. He smacked his textbook against his forehead, trying to clear his thoughts of his trepidatious love life. The act had several heads turning in his direction, and he sunk down in his seat to avoid the attention.

After his classes had ended, Link wandered into the cafeteria to find something to munch on. He loaded up a plate with french fries and chicken strips, locating an empty table near the end of the hall. Grateful to eat in peace, he began to check his phone, scrolling through Instagram. He double-tapped a few photos of new couples announcing themselves, one of which, to no one’s surprise, was Zelda and Urbosa. He made a mental note to text Zelda about it later.

“May I join you?” Link looked up at the familiar sound of Sidon’s voice, nearly choking on a fried potato spear as he nodded slowly.

Sidon took a seat directly across from him, setting down a salad topped with grilled salmon. Link remarked that it must be nice to come from a well-to-do family and afford something better than what was offered by the school’s meal program. He glanced down at his own sad meal.

“Would you like some?” Sidon asked, picking up on his worry.

Though the blonde shook his head, Sidon scooped up a few pieces of salmon and placed them onto Link’s plate. He thanked him, indulging in the melt-in-your-mouth meat.

“Link, about last night…” Sidon began, causing Link to sputter, though he made sure to swallow the last bits of salmon in his mouth.

“Sidon, don’t-”

“I don’t remember much of anything after you told me the truth about your crush,” Sidon admitted, looking downtrodden.

_He doesn’t remember. Oh shit, he doesn’t **remember**!_

Despite knowing he should be elated by this news, Link's heart hung heavy in his chest. He pushed pieces of fish around his plate with his fork.

Sidon ran his fingers through his hair, smiling sadly at his friend. “I don’t often drink that much, but Revali challenged me to a round of darts, and we made it into a drinking game. I guess we just took it a little _too_ far.”

Remembering how trashed Sidon had been the night before, Link wondered what kind of drinking game they had gotten into. Even his longest drinking games with Zelda never resulted in that hard of a buzz.

Sidon began to dig into his pocket for something. “I found this on the floor while we were cleaning up this morning. Maybe you can help me figure out who wrote it.”

He produced a small, crumpled up piece of paper and Link felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sidon handed it to him, and he unfolded the slip to find the same words he had read out loud the night before. He swallowed thickly, avoiding Sidon’s eyes as he folded it back up.

“Any ideas? The author has great penmanship, but the contents are a bit… _crude_.”

Link shook his head ardently. “Nope. No idea.”

“Oh…” Sidon slumped in his seat, looking defeated. “Well, I must say I’m… flattered.”

Link found Sidon’s similarities to his sister amusing, recalling her reaction to Link telling her that _she_ was his crush. They both held an aristocratic air about them in the way that they spoke and acted, and Link ascertained that these mannerisms made Sidon come across as irresistibly charming. It was no wonder he had an entire fan club dedicated to him.

“Link,” Sidon began, the blonde turning his eyes to meet a golden gaze. “Did something happen last night?”

Just then, Link’s phone began to buzz, and he silently thanked the Goddess as he answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Link, where are you?” Zelda’s voice rang out from the speaker pressed against Link’s ear. “I need to talk to you, _now_.”

Link lowered the phone and gave Sidon an apologetic look, taking his plate to the bussing area and resuming the call.

“Zelda you’re a _lifesaver_. I’m in the cafeteria. Meet me in my room in five?”

“Actually, Link, I was hoping you could meet us at the little cafe down the road? You know the one.”

“Sure thing, Zel. See you in a few.”

___

Sure enough, Zelda sat with Urbosa at her side in the small corner cafe, their fingers interlaced. She beckoned him enthusiastically, and Link sat at the table, raising a brow at his friend.

“Got something to tell me, Zel?” He asked, despite already knowing her answer.

“It’s official!” Zelda cheered, lifting her arm to show off their display of affection. “We’re dating!”

“Congrats!” Link said sincerely, noting the flush of pink that bloomed over Zelda’s soft features.

“Now it’s your turn,” Urbosa chimed in, fixing Link with a peculiar stare. “When are you going to confess to _tall, red, and handsome_?”

Link’s was the one blushing this time, straightening his posture. “I don’t… I mean, I can’t just…”

“Why not?” Urbosa asked. “It was easy enough for us. Why can’t it be the same for you?”

“It’s just… _different_. You guys _clearly_ both like each other, and--”

“Oh _for fuck’s sake_ , Link!” Zelda cried, slamming her iced latte on the table. “Sidon is _head over heels_ for you! And it's obvious to everyone _but_ you!”

“What’s the deal with you guys anyway?” Urbosa questioned, sipping on her coffee. “Haven’t you been into each other since high school?”

“Well, Link wanted to confess to Sidon at his graduation party, but he got cold feet and ended up running away after he kissed him, and--”

“Zelda, can you not?” Link shrieked, sinking into his chair.

“What? It’s just us three here,” Zelda argued, glancing around the coffee shop. “Besides, Urbosa is my _girlfriend_ now. And you’re my _best friend_ , Link. She’s bound to find out about your _one and only_ passionate night with Sidon eventually.”

“It wasn’t the _only_ one.”

Zelda paused, grinning widely. Link immediately regretted opening his mouth.

“ _Spill!_ ” Zelda insisted, practically hanging on the edge of her seat with anticipation.

Link sighed. There was really no getting past this, was there? He began to recount his interaction with an inebriated Sidon, and how he had suddenly kissed him. When he recounted Sidon’s questioning of that night all those years ago, Zelda piped up again.

“Oh, dude, he’s _so_ into you!” She was bouncing in her chair, giddy with enthusiasm. Link groaned.

Urbosa raised her wrist, glancing at her watch. “It’s almost time for my next lecture. I’ll see you later, little bird.” She placed a tender kiss to Zelda’s temple, offering a curt wave in Link’s direction before exiting the cafe.

“Tell you what,” Zelda said, folding her hands under her chin. “Let’s make a _bet_.”

“I’m listening.”

“I bet that Sidon will confess to you before the end of the semester,” Zelda began. “And if he does, you have to tell him that you like him.”

“Fair enough,” Link replied, highly doubting such a confession would come to fruition.

“Oh, that’s not all,” Zelda continued, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “You have to tell him _everything_. Every little _lustful_ detail from the day you first fell for him.”

“Zelda, that’s--”

“If you win, you get free meals for a year.”

“Deal.”

The pair shook on the bet, Link wondering where Zelda’s playful antics would take them in the coming months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the interactions between Link and Zelda has quickly become one of my favorite parts of this fic.


	6. Rumor Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon share a steamy encounter in the laundry room. Rumors start to circulate, making Link rethink his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write.  
> CW for a bit of smut as well as homophobia.

Link could never have imagined just how adamant Zelda would be about winning their bet. 

She had somehow managed to concoct a series of situations that wound up leaving Link and Sidon alone. First, it was an “emergency” in the chemistry lab, where Link rushed in to find not a threat, but instead a handsome crimson-haired man with a bewildered expression. Then she needed flowers delivered to a specific dorm room which, of course, ended up being the one shared by Sidon and Bazz. Classrooms, hallways, stairwells, you name it, and chances were that Zelda had sent Link there on a wild goose chase. His adoration for his closest friend had him coming back every time she cried wolf, but after a while, he wondered if he should just turn off his phone and ignore her completely.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to see Sidon  _ at all _ , but Link knew that Zelda had something up her sleeve every time she set them up. Link hardly had a chance to have a normal conversation with Sidon since the start of the school year, and Zelda’s constant interference wasn’t helping the process go smoothly. 

Link sighed as he tossed his laundry into the dryer, pushing a series of buttons before it whirred to life. He always liked doing his laundry on Thursday nights because no one bothered to come into the campus laundry room on such an odd night. Most sports teams were practicing for their upcoming games, and other students were holed up in their rooms studying. He reveled in the tranquility.

That is until the door creaked open and familiar gold eyes peered in at him.

“Good evening,” Sidon said entering the room.

“Hey,” Link replied, organizing the detergents in his laundry basket in an attempt to seem busy.

Sidon sauntered over, leaning casually against one of the unused machines. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Link stated plainly. 

“Link, are you avoiding me?” Sidon’s straightforward question came as a surprise to the anxiety-ridden blonde.

“No... I mean, I don’t... maybe?” Link finally turned to face his crush. “How did you know I was in here anyway?”

“Zelda.” They said in tandem. Link sighed and pulled at the sleeves of his sweater. 

“I know she’s been trying to get us to run into each other,” Sidon started. “But I haven’t heard from you in  _ weeks _ . I think we should talk about-“

“I don’t want to talk,” Link was unsure of where the bitter tone came from.

Sidon slammed a fist onto one of the washing machines, startling the shorter man.

“Link, what the  _ hell _ is going on with you? First, you  _ kiss _ me without so much as an explanation, then you  _ ghost _ me for two years, only to come back and act like everything is fine and then ghost me  _ again _ ?”

“Technically,  _ you _ came back to _ me _ .”

Sidon groaned, stepping closer to Link and towering over him. “How am I supposed to react when you make me feel so... torn?”

Link felt his mouth go dry and he turned away from Sidon, only to be lifted up by the waist and seated on the dryer that held his clothes. Sidon kept a hold on him, positioning himself so that Link would be unable to escape.

“You are _not_ running away from me again,” Sidon growled. If he weren’t scared out of his mind, Link would have found it extremely arousing. Hell, it was still arousing despite the fear bubbling in his stomach.

“Link I... ever since graduation night, I...” Sidon pressed his forehead against Link’s. “I can’t stop thinking about you. You make me feel so many emotions I just...”

Sidon pressed his lips against Link’s, and the blonde let himself give in, weaving his fingers into Sidon’s hair. He gasped at the sensation, snaking his hands downward to grip Link’s ass. Link parted his lips in a moan, and Sidon took the invitation to slip in his tongue, swirling it around Link’s and tempting him with hot saliva. The vibrations of the dryer below him aided in his arousal, teasing the sensitive spot between his testicles and his anus. 

Sidon broke the kiss, careening into Link’s neck and dotting it with fervent open-mouthed kisses. Link tossed his head to one side to give him better leverage, the taller man gliding his hot tongue along his sensitive skin. Link groaned, leading Sidon to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of his throat, loud sucking noises echoing around the empty laundry room. The blonde squealed and tugged at Sidon’s hair, causing him to suck even harder. Link felt something thick and hard brush up against his leg, and he looked down to see arousal straining in Sidon’s pants as well as his own. He swallowed hard, and Sidon took notice, sliding his hand to Link’s crotch and cupping his erection.

Suddenly, the blonde pushed a stunned redhead away, jumping down from his perch and stumbling slightly. Not bothering to gather his things, Link darted for the slightly-ajar door, throwing it open and sprinting back to his room.

_ What the fuck what the fuck  _ **_ what the fuck _ ** _? _

He slammed his bedroom door behind him, leaning against it and looking down soberly at his still-hard member.  _ What the hell am I doing? I can’t believe I let myself play him like this.  _ Link sunk to his knees.  _ Still, that was…  _ **_ so _ ** __ **_ fucking hot _ ** _. _

Link undid his pants and grasped his hot cock firmly, wailing at the sensitivity. It had been so long since he’d felt any kind of release, and he wasn’t at liberty to deny himself now. He stroked himself zealously, picturing the image of Sidon’s tongue dancing around his own. It wasn’t long before he was releasing into his hand, panting on all fours.

Link cleaned himself up and flopped onto the bed, resting his arm over his eyes. He always felt exhausted after he came, more so this time as he hadn’t masturbated in months. _ Just how long has it been?  _ Link shook the thought from his head, rolling over and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

___

_Oh shit, I forgot to finish the laundry!_

That was Link’s first thought when he awoke the following morning. Not bothering to fix his disheveled hair, the blonde threw open his door, only to find a basket full of his clean, neatly folded laundry right outside, a carefully creased note sitting on the top. He pulled the basket inside and opened up the note.

> _ Dear Link, _
> 
> _ I’m sorry for coming off so strong last night. I finished up the wash for you. _
> 
> _ Don’t be a stranger. _
> 
> _ Sidon. _

He smiled to himself, placing the note on his desk and depositing the perfectly pressed clothes into their respective drawers. Class was starting soon, so he quickly brushed his teeth and hair, splashing some water on his face and hoping that would suffice.  As we walked through campus on his way to his physics class, Link noticed several pairs of eyes trained on him, hushed whispers trailing his path towards the lecture hall.  _ What’s that all about? _

Three glammed-up girls that Link recognized as members of the Sidon Fan Club stopped him in his tracks, staring daggers into the blonde. He raised a brow, examining their scowls and crossed arms.

“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing?” The girl at the front, seemingly the leader of the pack, questioned him with a growl.

“Uh, walking to class?” Link replied. Wrong answer.

“You’re  _ ruining _ Sidon’s reputation!” Another girl shrieked.

“I… what? What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with us!” the first girl howled. “It’s all over Facebook!”

Perturbed, Link pulled out his phone and opened the aforementioned app. The very first post that loaded was a photo featuring him and Sidon, locked in a fervent embrace in the laundry room. The picture seemed to be from the perspective of the entrance to the room, as it was taken between the small opening between the door and its frame. The photo itself wasn’t even the worst part, as Link felt his heart plummet into his stomach when he read the caption.

> _ Looks like Hyrule Uni’s swim captain is a raging homo! _

Cursing loudly, hot tears stung Link’s eyes as he turned tail and ran straight back to his room, physics lecture be damned. Boorish jeers and homophobic slurs followed him all the way back to the dorms. Distraught, he flung himself onto his bed, wailing loudly into a pillow.

_ I knew getting close to Sidon again was a bad idea! _ He chastised himself, curling his knees into his chest.  _ This is all my fault. If I hadn’t started talking to him… If I didn’t make that stupid bet with Zelda... _

Link choked on a sob, shrinking into himself further. He didn’t care what people thought of him, but Sidon deserved better than to be the subject of petty gossip, and he couldn’t get over the fact that he had brought such a fate upon the person he admired most.

Three knocks rang out on the door, followed by a familiar feminine voice.

“Link? It’s me, Zelda. Can I come in?”

Link dragged himself out of the bed and unlocked the door, opening it just enough to allow the short-haired girl to slip inside. She examined his sorry state with a furrowed brow, biting her lower lip.

“So you saw it too,” she said, leading him to sit back down on the bed and procuring a small bottle of orange juice. “Sorry, it’s the only thing I could find. Are you okay? I mean, obviously, you’re not, but…”

Link took the juice but didn’t drink it, holding it loosely between sweaty palms, letting the condensation cool his skin. He hunched over, letting out a heavy sigh, tears still trickling down his cheeks.

“It’s so fucked up what they did,” Zelda said, anger rising in her tone. “No one knows who took the photo, since it was posted to an anonymous page, but swear to you, Link, once I find them--”

“Zelda,” Link whispered, voice hoarse. “It’s _my_ _fault_.”

“What? Link, of course it’s not!” She grasped his wrists, forcing him to look up into emerald eyes. “This is in _no way_ your fault. Sneaking around and taking photos of people in private situations is really messed up. The person who posted that photo is at fault, not you.”

Link blew his bangs out of his face with a puff of air, only for them to fall right back into his eyes. “I dunno, Zel. Maybe I should give up on Sidon once and for all…”

“Absolutely not!” Zelda steeled her resolve, fixing Link with a determined glare. “Why should you give up on love because of one stupid troll?”

“But Sidon--”

“Sidon is a big boy, he can handle it. And so can you.” Zelda dropped Link’s hands and stood, readjusting the bag on her shoulder. “I’m sure this will all blow over soon. In the meantime, do you need anything? Maybe something to eat?”

Link nodded, and Zelda exited the room, promising to bring back something delicious. He fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering just how long it would be before he and Sidon were no longer the hot topic amongst their peers.

Not long after Zelda had left, another set of knocks sounded on his door.  _ That was fast. _ Link thought, wiping away a few wayward tears and tugging on the doorknob.

But it wasn’t Zelda on the other side of the door. Instead, Link found the one person he was dreading running into. Sidon.

“May I come in? I’ve got sustenance.” It was so unfair just how handsome Sidon was. He could get Link to do anything he wanted with a single flash of those pearly white teeth. Link ushered him inside, resuming his spot on the bed.

“Zelda told me you needed something to eat,” Sidon admitted, sitting at the desk and unloading the contents of a fast-food bag. “Did something happen? You seem… troubled.”

Link’s mouth opened and closed without any words coming out. _Wait, he hasn’t seen it yet?_

“Sidon, check Facebook.”

“Oh, I hardly use that app anymore,” Sidon admitted, digging his phone out of his pocket. He tapped on the screen a few times before the smile fell from his lips, morphing into a shocked grimace. “What is this?”

Link shook his head, hiding his face in his hands. “I don’t know who took it, Sidon I’m so--”

“Link, I am so incredibly sorry,” Sidon said, placing his phone face down on the desk. “I never meant for something like this to happen.”

Why was _Sidon_ the one apologizing? Link frowned at him. “Sidon, it’s _my_ fault that you--”

“ _Your_ fault?” Sidon gaped. “How could this _ever_ be your fault, Link? You’ve done absolutely _nothing_ wrong.”

Sidon handed Link a burger before carefully indulging in his own, chewing slowly before continuing.

“Why is it anyone’s business whether or not I’m gay or straight?” Sidon asked, obviously vexed by the situation. “I’m so sorry for how this outcome has affected you, Link.”

“I’m sure it’s worse for you,” Link mumbled between bites. Sidon’s brow raised in bewilderment, but he let out a small laugh after a moment of silence.

“It’s no big deal,” Sidon said, polishing off his burger and digging into a carton of fries. He offered them to Link, who plucked out a few and shoved them in his maw. “Besides, I am gay.”

Link choked on his food, grabbing the bottle of orange juice that Zelda had given him and taking an enormous gulp. Sidon chuckled at his reaction.

“Are you surprised? I thought it was pretty… obvious.”

Link cleared his throat, tugging at the collar of his shirt. _ I mean, I guess it makes sense. We have kissed a lot… _

“Were you ready? To come out, I mean,” Link asked, pushing aside the memory of Sidon’s lips on his.

Sidon leaned back in his chair, placing a finger on his chin in thought. “I’m not sure. I mean, of course I would have liked to come out on my own, but it’s not like I was actively hiding it.”

“Definitely not an ideal coming out story.” Link relaxed slightly, letting out a giggle. Sidon’s presence always made him feel at ease.

“Definitely not!” Sidon echoed the laugh. “Link, are you sure you’re okay?”

Link nodded, finishing his food and wiping his hands on his pants. “I’m just gonna lie low for a while. Just until this whole thing blows over.”

“Not a bad idea,” Sidon said, standing up and heading for the door. “If you need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to call me.”

Link grinned at him, waving Sidon away as the door clicked closed. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling much better after talking things through with both Zelda and Sidon. He picked up his phone and pulled up the post once more, scrolling down to read a few of the comments underneath.

> ** Zelda Bospheramus  
>  ** This is fucking sick! What does it matter if they’re gay? Someone else’s sexuality is none of your business. Get a life and quit starting petty drama online. Besides, they make SUCH a cute couple! #SidLink
> 
> ** Urbosa Naboris  
>  ** Seriously childish. Don’t you have anything better to do? Let them be happy.
> 
> ** Mipha Ruta  
>  ** So what if my brother is gay? How is that any of your concern? I’m with Zelda on this one. #SidLink forever!
> 
> ** Bazz Zorana  
>  ** #SidLink FTW! GG Sidon.

Link stifled a laugh, smiling to himself. He was glad to have so many friends to come to his defense. Still, a few of the comments littered in between were not as kind, and Link wondered if he would ever be able to show his face around school again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I overuse italics? _Yes._  
>  Am I going to stop? _No._


	7. Sultry Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a swim meet, Link and Sidon meet once more for a steamy rendezvous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments and almost 100 hits!  
> I hope you're ready for more smutty horny boys.  
> Also, my knowledge of competitive swimming is very limited so I apologize for impending inaccuracies.

Saturday was the start of a three day weekend, meaning that many of the students would be off-campus for a while. Link had holed himself up in his room for all of Friday, and come Saturday afternoon, he was famished. He crept down to the cafeteria, relieved to find it nearly empty. Many of the cafeteria workers had also taken a vacation, so Link settled for vending machine snacks to tide him over until he could scrounge up enough funds for some takeout. Inserting a few quarters into the machine, he made his selection and waited for the snack to drop.

“Living off chips _again_ , Link?”

He jumped at the sound, turning to see Revali stood behind him, arms crossed over his chest. His long, blue-black hair fell loosely over his shoulders, colorful braids woven in sporadically. Citrine eyes scanned Link’s expression underneath a thick furrowed brow.

“So, tell me,” Revali continued, propping himself up on a nearby table, palms splayed out behind him. “Are you _really_ gay?”

Link swallowed. _Of course_ Revali knew about the post.

“I am,” Link said, pushing through the vending compartment at the bottom of the machine and retrieving a meager bag of potato chips. “What of it?”

To his surprise, Revali smirked, and not in a way that showed any sort of antipathy. “It’s very bold of you to come out so… publicly. Color me impressed.”

Though he was known for his sarcastic quips, Revali sounded genuine in his compliment.

“So, are you and Sidon like… a thing?”

Link’s eyes widened, feeling a flush rise up his neck. He shook his head, avoiding brilliant green eyes.

“Hmm,” Revali hummed, turning away to exit the cafeteria. Before Link could utter another word, he was gone.

Chips in hand, Link trekked back to his room, wishing he could afford something more than he salted potato snack. He checked his phone to see that he had received a text from Zelda.

> Z: R U OK?
> 
> L: I’m good. Got sum chips from the vending machine.
> 
> Z: U can’t live off chips! Let’s get lunch. My treat.

Link grinned, never one to turn down free food. Another text came in.

> Z: Have U heard from Sidon?
> 
> L: Not since yesterday, Y?

His phone started to buzz rapidly, and he answered Zelda’s call with a puzzled expression.

“What’s up?”

“You didn’t hear about what happened after the assembly yesterday?”

She sounded frazzled, and Link’s eyebrows knitted together. “No.”

“ _Holy shit_ Link, it was _incredible_! Sidon was _so cool_! Where are you? I wanna see the look on your face when I tell you what he did.”

Link swore that Zelda’s voice was getting louder, and he turned to see her walking towards him, waving frantically. He jogged over to her, noting the impish grin plastered to her face.

“Link, oh my Goddess,” Zelda took his hands in hers. “Sidon _totally_ stood up for you in front of the entire school! He grabbed the dean’s mic from him after his speech and told everyone off!”

She puffed up her chest and straightened her spine, putting on her best impression of Link’s crush. “Many of you have heard about the rumor going around regarding me and Link. I am here to tell you that we are not dating, not that it’s any of your business. And yes, I am gay, but what of it? Leave Link alone or you’ll have to face me.”

She relaxed, a childlike giggle ringing out from somewhere deep within her chest. “You should have been there, Link! I’m telling you, he’s got it _bad_ for you.”

“He was probably just covering his own ass,” Link said, shoulders drooping.

“I doubt it,” Zelda replied, linking arms with him and walking towards the school’s gates. “What do you want to eat?”

“Anything, really. I haven’t had much since yesterday,” he admitted. “How are things with Urbosa, by the way?”

A soft pink shade bloomed across Zelda’s cheeks. “ _Wonderful_. She’s _so_ great, Link. She really _gets_ me, you know? And it doesn’t hurt that she’s a _great_ kisser.”

“Oh yeah?" Link grinned, raising two fingers and scissoring them opened and closed. "I bet she’s good with her _fingers_ too.”

Zelda slapped Link on the shoulder, the shade in her cheeks deepening. “And what about _you_? Getting hot and heavy in the _laundry room_ of all places?”

Link groaned at her teasing. “Hey, _I’m_ not the one who initiated!”

“What? He kissed you _again_?”

“And a little more…”

“Dish!

“Zelda, I don’t think you want to hear about--”

“Oh my Goddess, is that a hickey?”

Zelda tugged at the collar of Link’s sweater, revealing a deep purple bruise along the side of his neck. Link flushed, pulling his hood over his head to hide his embarrassment.

“It _is_ a hickey! Hot damn, Sidon must like it _rough_!”

Link whined, running ahead of Zelda and tugging on the strings of his hoodie to close it around his face. Her laugh rang out from behind him and she grabbed his arm once more when she caught up to him.

“Sorry, sorry! I’ll stop teasing… for now.”

“Good,” Link said, loosening the fabric around his face but keeping his hair hidden. “Now, about that free lunch…”

___

The Hyrule University Swim Team held a qualifying meet that Sunday, and Link decided it wouldn’t hurt for him to make an appearance. Though the bleachers were packed with people, Link was relieved to find that most of them paid him no mind, a drastic change from the events of Friday morning. It must have been _some_ speech Sidon gave for everyone to suddenly decide to leave him alone.

Seated near the top, Link watched as the Hyrule University swimmers filed in. He spotted Sidon, long hair hidden underneath a silicone swim cap. He tried not to stare at his shirtless chest or marvel at the way his swim trunks clung to his body. The golden-eyed boy spotted him, smiling wide and waving enthusiastically. Link offered a modest gesture in return, unsure if the greeting was actually directed towards him.

Though there was never any doubt that Sidon would make the qualification time, Link observed, eyes wide, as he glided through the water effortlessly, perfectly timed strokes making soft waves around his body. The crowd roared when he reached the opposite end of the pool and kicked off, soaring towards the goal. Exiting the pool, Link blushed at the way Sidon’s wet skin glistened. Raising his goggles off his face, Sidon turned to peer in his direction again, grinning and giving a thumbs-up when he saw that Link was still watching him.

Once the meet concluded, the audience clamored out of their seats and down the stairs slowly. Link waited, eyes trained on Sidon, who was quickly swarmed by coaches and peers alike. He shook hands with several people, glancing towards Link every now and then. Once Sidon retreated to the locker rooms and the stands had emptied, Link climbed down. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and saw a text from Sidon.

> S: Meet me in the locker room in 5?

Link grinned, grateful for the chance to congratulate his friend on a job well done. He wandered over to the locker room, slipping inside and finding it completely empty. He frowned, wondering where Sidon could be and turned when he heard the sound of wet footsteps slapping against the tile.

Sidon approached, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, using another to dry his flowing locks. He smiled at Link and flipped his hair back majestically, an action that Link swore was in slow motion.

“You came,” Sidon said softly.

“I did,” Link replied, feeling hot from the steam of the shower nearby. “Do you need me to wait outside?”

Sidon shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m happy to see you.” He sat down on a bench and began to comb through sections of burgundy hair. “What did you think of the meet?”

“You were incredible, as always,” Link replied, taking a seat next to him but making sure to leave some space between them. “I didn’t know it was possible, but I swear you’ve gotten _faster_.”

Sidon laughed. “I’d like to see how you’ve improved, as well.” He pulled his hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck. “Are you doing alright? After what happened the other day.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Link rubbed his hands on his slacks. “Thank you, by the way. Zelda told me what you said at the assembly. I’m glad you were able to keep your reputation intact.”

“I don’t care about my _reputation_ , Link,” Sidon stared down at the blonde. “I care about _you_.”

The room went silent as Link stared into his lap. Unsure of how to respond, he twiddled his thumbs.

A sudden smack to his arm startled Link back into reality. Sidon grinned, a rolled-up towel in hand. Link chuckled. _So that’s how you wanna play?_

He stood and grabbed a towel off of a nearby shelf and twisted it swiftly, cracking it against Sidon’s bicep like a whip. This had been the team’s favorite form of horseplay back in high school, and everyone knew that Link was the best at it. Being relatively short, he was quick on his feet and able to dodge easily. The two of them indulged in the old habit frivolously, rolling and flicking the towels at each other.

Sidon landed a particularly harsh slap on Link’s left buttcheek, making the blonde yelp in pain. He spun his towel mid-air, preparing to return the hit. His aim was a bit off, and he ended up smacking Sidon on the hip, sending the towel around his waist tumbling to the ground.

Immediately, Link dropped the rag and covered his eyes, sputtering an apology and doing a full turn to give Sidon some privacy. A hand fell to his shoulder, gently turning him back around to meet a lustful honey-colored gaze. Sidon pulled Link towards him, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

“It’s okay,” Sidon whispered. “You can look… and touch.”

He grabbed Link’s hands and led them to his bare chest, lurching forward to meet his lips once more. Link let out a moan, pushing into the firm muscles beneath his palms. Sidon gripped at the hem of Link’s shirt, momentarily breaking their embrace to lift it over his head. Calloused fingers pinched and rolled Link’s sensitive nipples, earning another desperate cry. Sidon moved his lips slowly down to Link’s chest, taking one of the pink nubs into his mouth. Link was putty in his hands, squirming and mewling with every touch. He curled his fingers into damp red hair, the resulting growl from Sidon vibrating in his chest.

A single hand trailed down Link’s front, resting at the waistband of his jeans. Sidon made quick work of undoing the button and zipper, slipping the pants down off his legs where they fell forgotten on the ground. Sidon caressed Link’s inner thigh, bumping against his straining erection. The redhead smirked, pulling away from their embrace. Link whined in protest, only for Sidon to lift him up and lay him down on the bench, quickly free him of his boxers. A heady scent filled the air, both naked men ogling one another. 

_ Zelda was right, _ Link recalled.  _ He’s fucking **huge**. _

Sidon hovered over Link, his swollen cock inches away from Link’s thigh and dripping with precum. Long, bony fingers brushed against Link’s erection, causing him to cry out again. Sidon leaned down and placed a gentle peck on the tip before swiping his tongue against the length.

“Ah!” Link called, hands flying up to cover his mouth. Sidon grabbed his hands and placed them on his shoulders.

“Moan for me, Link.”

And that, he did. As Sidon’s lips closed over Link’s stiff cock, he let out a desperate groan of pleasure. Sidon sucked and swirled his tongue around the head, bobbing up and down, eyes trained on the expressions contorting Link’s features. Link dug his fingernails into Sidon’s shoulder blades, eliciting a moan from his stuffed throat.

“Sidon, I’m gonna--”

Sidon pulled off of Link’s dick with a loud pop, repositioning himself over the blonde, their cocks touching. “Not yet.”

Sidon took Link’s hands in his own, guiding the pair of them down to circle around both of their swollen members. They jerked each other off in tandem, and Link called out desperately, unable to hold back his moans from the immense pleasure.

“ _Sidon_!” he screamed, rutting into their clasped hands desperately.

Sidon leaned forward, kissing the tip of Link’s ear before whispering to him. “Link, you’re beautiful.” He licked at the mark he had made on his neck provocatively. “Cum for me.”

Following his senior’s command, Link came, hot white strands painting his belly. With one last thrust, Sidon released his own hot sperm all over Link, their love juices mixing together in a thick, sticky mess.

Panting, Sidon leaned back, sweat dripping down his chiseled cheeks.

“Link, I-”

“Sidon! Where are you?”

The two of them jumped, and Link finally realized the severity of the situation. He rolled off the bench, grabbing his clothes and sprinting away. He wiggled into his pants as he ran, foregoing the underwear and slipping his shirt over his cum-soaked body. On his way out the door, he passed by Revali, who called into the locker room for Sidon once more.

“You promised to do target practice with me!” Revali called into the doorway, turning then to watch Link dart past. “Link?”

The beet-red blonde didn’t stop on his mission to get the hell out of there. His feet relentless determination carrying him back at his dorm room, feeling an odd sense of deja vu as he slammed the door behind him.

_Did we just… Did I just…?_

He groaned as he peered down at his reanimated cock, cursing his high libido and crawling into bed where he set his erect member free. Might as well take advantage of the situation.

As he stroked his pulsating cock, he lifted his shirt and scooped up some of the sticky white mess on his stomach. Parting his legs, he reached around to press a single coated finger at his anus. It had been a while since he teased himself in this manner, but his lust wasn’t going to allow him to back down now. Using the cum on his digit as lube, he pushed past the first ring of muscle and let out a wanton moan, wishing for something thicker to penetrate his hole. Thrusting clumsily, he inserted another finger and pictured Sidon hovered over him, enormous prick prodding at his entrance while his lips whispered sweet nothings into his ear. His vision, accompanied by the brush of his fingertips against his prostate, had him quickly reaching climax, fresh cum mixing with the remnants of his previous romp. 

Panting heavily, Link stared up at the ceiling as the last traces of his orgasm dissipated. He blinked a few tears of frustration from his eyes, trying in vain to rid his thoughts of his crush. No, it was more than a crush by now. He was head over heels in love with Sidon.

But would Sidon ever love him back?


	8. Mischievous Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link receives an unexpected guest that further complicates his harrowing situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, sorry! Just lots of angsty Link.

Link stayed in bed for the remainder of the long weekend, ignoring texts and calls from both Sidon and Zelda. He had been gripped by the curse of depression before, but it had never hit him this hard. He hated wallowing in self-pity but he just couldn’t bring himself to get up and be productive. He pulled the comforter over his head when a determined knock sounded on his bedroom door.

“Not in the mood, Zelda!” He called from underneath the covers, but the sound persisted.

_She’s not giving up this time, is she?_ He tossed aside the sheets and rose from the bed, stiff joints creaking from lack of use as he trudged to the door. Throwing it open and preparing to berate his best friend for bothering him on his day off, he gasped at the figure standing outside. It wasn’t Zelda or even Sidon, but Revali.

“What are you…?” he trailed off as the dark-haired man pushed past him.

“What, you’re not going to invite me in?” Revali questioned, pushing the door shut behind him. “Well, don’t you look _sprightly_?”

Link attempted to smooth down his knotted, frizzy hair while he cast a befuddled glare towards his unexpected guest. _How does everyone know where my room is, anyway?_

“I’ll cut to the chase,” Revali stated, arms crossed. “What’s _really_ going on with you and Sidon?”

Link gawked, feeling his chest heave. Had he seen them?

“Nothing,” Link sputtered unconvincingly.

“Really?” Revali emphasized, scrutinizing the short blonde. “Then what the _hell_ was going on in the locker room yesterday?”

Links mouth went dry and he desperately tried to wet it with a hard swallow before repeating, “Nothing happened.”

“I don’t believe you.” Revali took a step closer, staring so hard into Link that he felt as though he were being dissected by his eyes. “The look in Sidon’s eyes after you left… he doesn’t get that look unless he’s been with _you_. Honestly, you must have him wrapped around your little finger to make someone so unflinchingly focused act like a total _buffoon_.”

Avoiding Revali’s gaze, Link rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, _please_!” Revali huffed. “He’s absolutely _enthralled_ with you. It’s positively _irritating_.”

The pieces began to click into place as Link recalled the times that Revali dragged Sidon away from him. At the ice cream social, after the swim meet… There was no doubt about it. Revali liked Sidon.

The realization made Link’s stomach churn. He turned away from his raven-haired senior as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Pairing Revali with Sidon made so much more sense than pairing Link with Sidon. They were both captains of their respective clubs, incredibly gregarious, and popular amongst their peers. As a social recluse, Link could never hope to measure up.

“ _Nothing_ is going on between us,” Link reiterated, staring at the floor. “He’s way out of my league anyway. He’d be better off dating _you_ …”

“What?” Revali took a moment to process Link’s words. “Oh, you raging idiot!”

A firm hand grasped Link’s wrist and twirled him around. The brilliant jade eyes that met with his were brimming with zeal as he tugged the blonde so close that their noses nearly touched.

“I don’t like _Sidon_ ,” Revali declared, craning his head forward. “I like _you_.”

Rough lips were on his before the words even reached Link’s ears, pushing into him hard as Revali slid his hands down to Link’s waist and yanked him closer. Rooted to the spot, Link was pliant as Revali’s tongue assaulted his mouth, darting around in a fervent passion. Once his senses finally returned, Link bit down hard on Revali’s tongue, causing him to recoil. Thick eyebrows knitted together as he scowled at the panting blonde. Regaining his composure, Revali released his hold on Link, who stumbled backward at the loss of stability.

“ _I_ am _much_ more suited for you, Link,” Revali said, wiping a bit of blood from the edge of his mouth. “You’ll see. Sidon is not who you think he is.”

Revali left the room, and Link fell backward on his ass in shock, tears finally rolling down his cheeks as a soft sob caught in his throat. _What the hell is happening right now?_

Scrambling to the side of his bed, Link snatched up his phone and dialed Zelda, leaning his back against his mattress. She picked up after the first ring, nearly shouting into the receiver.

“ _Link_! What--”

“Zelda, I need to talk to you, Revali--”

“Ah! Urbosa, please!”

Link flushed at the bawdy wail that resounded through the speaker pressed to his ear. “I’m sorry, I’m interrupting something…”

“No, Link, it’s fine. We were just…” She paused, and a shuffling sound could be heard before she continued. “Don’t worry about it. Are you okay? You sound like you’ve been crying.”

Link took a shaky breath, realizing then that his entire body was trembling. “It’s… can I see you? Right now? I don’t know what to do…”

“Of course, Link. Are you in your dorm room? I’ll have Urbosa drive me right over and--”

“No, I don’t want to be in here,” Link whined, the image of Revali returning to assault him flooding his mind. “Where are you? I’ll come there.”

There was another pause, and Zelda responded with an apologetic tone. “Urbosa’s apartment. Let me get dressed and we can meet up at my dorm room. Paya won’t be back until late tonight so we won’t have to worry about bothering her.”

“Alright,” Link whispered, rising up on wobbly legs. “See you soon.”

Though he would have reveled in the opportunity to make fun of Zelda for answering her phone during an intimate moment with her girlfriend, Link was too frazzled to entertain the thought. He slipped into a clean set of clothes and splashed some water on his face before heading off for the girls' dorms on the other side of campus. He pulled his hoodie over his head, hiding his swollen eyes from any curious onlookers. Silently praying he didn’t run into either Revali or Sidon, Link skittered over to Zelda’s room.

Upon reaching the door to her bedroom, Link was met by both Zelda and Urbosa. His best friend turned her head towards her girlfriend and back towards Link, regarding him sheepishly.

“I hope it’s okay that I brought her along,” she said. “I think she can help.”

Link slipped into the room, giving Urbosa a pathetic wave. “No worries. I trust her.”

Although Zelda was more than capable of obtaining a solo dorm room, she had requested to live with a roommate this year so she could get the “full college experience”, as she put it. This room was much bigger than Link’s, with a loft bed on either side. Underneath the beds were Zelda and Paya’s respective desks, the former scattered with papers and books, while the latter was neatly organized with a single book placed carefully on the surface, the word “Diary” emblazoned into the cover.

Zelda pulled out her desk chair for Link to sit in, taking a seat of her own in her roommate’s chair. Urbosa sat on Zelda’s mattress, slightly hunched over so as not to bash her head on the ceiling.

“I wish I had more chairs,” Zelda said apologetically, smiling up at her beloved before turning her attention to Link. “So… what happened?”

Link began to recall the events of the past two days, sparing the details of his encounter with Sidon, which only prompted further questioning from Zelda.

“So, you fucked?” She asked, a sinister grin tugging at her lips.

“No,” Link groaned, pressing his palms into his forehead. “We just… jacked each other off.”

Urbosa snickered above him, causing Link to crane his neck to glare up at her. She raised her hands in defense, quieting her giggles.

“Okay, then Revali walked in on you?” Zelda pressed.

“Not… exactly? I don’t think he saw anything, but he interrupted us and I… I ran away.”

“Got it,” Zelda nodded. “But you think he knows that something is going on?”

“He definitely suspects it. He came to my dorm and…” Link sighed, taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. “He… kissed me.”

“Revali?” Zelda shrieked. “ _Revali_ kissed you?”

“ _The_ Revali?” Urbosa echoed.

“Why would he do that?”

“It’s… I don’t… ugh.” Link groaned again as he grasped for the right words to explain what had happened. “He barged in and asked me about my relationship with Sidon, and I told him that nothing is going on--”

“But there _is_ something going on,” Zelda urged, emerald eyes surveying her distressed friend.

“Why else would you be getting so intimate with him?” Urbosa voiced.

“I don’t know!” Link griped, smacking his head on the desk and causing a flurry of papers to fall to the floor. He wished those two would stop interrupting him so he could get his thoughts straight. “I told Revali that he should just date Sidon--”

Zelda piped up again. “Why would _Revali_ date _Sidon_?”

“Would you let me finish?” Link growled, and Zelda shrank away, gesturing for him to continue. “I thought that, since he keeps interrupting us and pestering me about our relationship, maybe Revali had an interest in Sidon. When I told him that, he suddenly grabbed me and said that he likes me, and that’s when he kissed me.”

Zelda sat wide-eyed with her mouth gaping open. “Wow.”

“So, he practically assaulted you,” Urbosa surmised, peeking her head over the side of the bunk bed.

“It was like he was trying to suck my tongue out of my mouth,” Link cried, rolling his head along the desk so that his cheek was resting on the surface. “It was… _disgusting_.”

“Are you going to tell Sidon?”

Two pairs of eyes turned to Zelda, who sank slightly in her chair, brow raised and lips pressed into a line as if she had accidentally voiced a thought she hadn’t wished to share out loud.

“She has a point,” Urbosa added, finally jumping down from the bed to stand at Zelda’s side. “You guys are basically dating at this point.”

“We’re _not_ dating!” Link shrieked, quickly growing tired of defending his situation. “You guys just don’t get it. Your relationship is _perfect_.”

Zelda flushed, while Urbosa puffed up her chest proudly, reaching down to tenderly stroke her girlfriend’s hair. The short, amiable glance they shared did not escape Link’s notice. Zelda turned back towards him, fixing Link with a determined glare.

“You and Sidon need to sit down and have a serious talk,” she declared, a small smirk gracing her lips. “And no fooling around this time!”

She was right. Link knew she was right, but he wanted to continue avoiding the issue more than anything. He was scared that talking to Sidon would mean the end of everything, and that was his biggest fear. He wasn’t ready to be rejected by Sidon yet, but it seemed there was no point in putting it off any longer. That would just bring more trouble.

“Alright,” Link said, standing to his feet with a renewed purpose. “I’ll go talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if this story is really predictable or if I just feel that way because I know what's going to happen. Anyway, thank you for reading as always! Comments are appreciated.  
> My Twitter for NSFW posting is charmieeeAO3


	9. It’s (Not Really) Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally confronts Sidon about their complicated relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the thoughtful comments! Even if it’s short, please feel free to let me know what you think at the end of each chapter! It really helps me to have some feedback.

Link stood outside of Sidon’s bedroom door with his fist raised, ready to pound his knuckles against the entrance, but seemingly frozen in place. _Do I really have to do this **now**? Maybe he’s not here. Should I have texted him?_

Before his hand even had a chance to meet the wooden surface, it opened to show a familiar dark-haired male, bag slung over his shoulder and a bewildered expression plastered to his face.

“Link!” Bazz exclaimed as the blonde dropped his arm. “Are you looking for Sidon? He’s out grabbing something to eat right now, but I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Oh, uh…” Link rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’ll come back later.”

“No, no! Just wait here. I’ll let him know you’re waiting.” Bazz pushed Link into the room, waving earnestly before closing the door and leaving Link to stand awkwardly in an unfamiliar place.

He glanced around slowly, noting the trophies that lined a tall bookshelf. Though a few of them were engraved with Bazz’s name, the vast majority belonged to Sidon. Link leaned forward, recognizing a few of them from their time together in high school, and his eyes fell to a framed photo in the center of a shelf at eye-level. He gingerly picked it up to get a better look. Their old swim team stood beside the pool, forming two lines, with Link and Sidon front and center. _Our last meet before Sidon’s graduation,_ Link recalled, admiring the jubilant smiles plastered on each of their faces, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders as they held up their respective ribbons.

The door barged open as a frazzled Sidon burst in, panting heavily with crimson strands of hair falling into his eyes. Link spun around, nearly dropping the photo in shock.

“Link, are you alright?” Sidon asked, approaching his friend with a concerned expression. “Bazz texted me saying you were in our room, and--”

“I’m _fine_ , Sidon,” Link chuckled quietly, returning the photo to its perch. “I just… I was hoping we could talk.”

“Of course,” Sidon replied, fussing with his hair for a moment before escorting Link to the futon by his desk. Once the two of them were seated, Link collected his thoughts with a deep breath.

“I…” they said together, stopping abruptly to let the other speak.

“You first,” Sidon whispered, elbows propped up on his thighs and clasped hands hanging down between his knees.

Link gave a single nod before speaking. “I just… want to talk about what’s been going on… with _us_.”

“Right,” Sidon replied, cocking his head to one side with a golden-eyed glare locked on to Link. “What _is_ going on with us, Link?”

“I… I don’t know,” Link admitted, challenging himself to hold Sidon’s gaze. “I’m… confused.”

Sidon nodded, taking hold of both of Link’s hands. “Maybe I can clear things up for you.” He carefully kissed each of Link’s knuckles in succession, never taking his eyes away from sparkling blue. Link’s breath hitched as Sidon drew nearer, lips grazing the shell of his ear as he whispered into it.

“I love you.”

Link leaned back, mouth agape, and met with a glistening golden gaze. _What? I must be hearing things… Did he just…?_

“P-pardon?” Link asked breathlessly, loosening his grip on Sidon’s hands, only to have him stiffen his hold.

“I have a sincere romantic interest in you, Link,” Sidon clarified. “And… I suppose I have for a long time now.”

“W-what?” Link was finding it very hard to breathe all of a sudden. “I don’t understand…”

“What is there to not understand?” Sidon asked, head tilted to one side and eyebrows knitting together. “I’m trying to tell you that I’m in _love_ with you.”

“B-but why? How? I mean, I’m…” Link’s spine rounded, coiling in on himself. “ _Me_.”

“That’s precisely why.” Sidon pressed his lips to Link’s forehead. “For a long time, I wasn’t sure about how I felt. I thought that it was just because we were so close. We were practically _rivals_ , but you were also my closest friend.”

Sidon pulled away to look into Link’s eyes once more, raising one hand to caress his cheek. Link subconsciously leaned into his touch, mesmerized by a honey-colored glare.

“But then, you kissed me on my graduation night, and I _knew_ ,” Sidon continued, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind Link’s ear.

“Why did you look at me that way, then?” Link asked, feeling his throat tightening at the memory. “You looked… _appalled_.”

Sidon sighed, hands falling into his lap. “Link, I was… _terrified_. The moment I realized I had romantic feelings for you, the idea of losing you became my biggest fear.” He tilted his chin down to stare into his palms. “But that was exactly what happened, and I blamed myself for not expressing my feelings sooner.”

“Sidon…” Link reached out to place a comforting hand on the redhead’s knee. “Please don’t blame yourself. It was a misunderstanding. I took your reaction as rejection when I really should have talked things out with you instead.”

Raising his head, a small smile graced Sidon’s lips. “At least we’re talking about it now.”

Link nodded, returning the expression. Sidon slipped his fingers between Link’s once more.

“You still haven’t told me how _you_ feel,” Sidon teased.

Link felt his cheeks go hot. Never in a million years did he think that this time would come. This was finally his chance to tell Sidon how he felt, and there was no chance of rejection this time. That is… unless this was all a prank? Link thought back to when Revali had told him that Sidon was not who he thought he was. Maybe Sidon was just leading him on, goading him into confessing his feelings so he could turn him down... No, Sidon wouldn’t do that. 

He swallowed hard, shooing away his dramatic ideations and squaring his shoulders in preparation to say four words he never thought would come out of his mouth.

“I love you, too.”

The smile that spread across Sidon’s features was so bright it was nearly blinding, and the corners of his lips remained upturned when he dragged Link forward, hands cupping his cheeks, and pressed them both into a firm kiss. Link relaxed in Sidon’s arms, releasing years worth of tension from his body and nearly melting into him. Sidon wrapped an arm around Link’s waist, pulling him flush to his side so close that Link was almost seated in his lap. Link squealed at his touch, weaving his fingers into crimson strands of hair. Sidon parted his lips, a brazen tongue swiping over Link’s lower lip and begging for entry, which the blonde swiftly granted. 

“I’ve waited _so_ long to hear you say that,” Sidon whispered against his lover’s lips, offering one last peck before pulling away slightly. “Can we make it official then? Will you… be my boyfriend, Link?”

Link nodded breathlessly, unable to form a coherent sentence. Sidon seemed not to mind, as he tugged the shorter man into another tight embrace.

_I must be dreaming…_ Link nuzzled into the side of Sidon’s neck, taking in the pungent scent chlorine. Inhaling deeper revealed a hidden essence of tonka bean, and Link wondered if the aroma was natural in origin, or if he was wearing some sort of cologne. Either way, he Link found himself growing aroused and yearning for more of that sweet and spicy fragrance. He tightened his grip around Sidon’s shoulders, eliciting a chuckle from the handsome redhead.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Sidon murmured, hot breaths tickling Link’s ears and making him shudder.

“Neither can I,” Link exhaled, peering into dazzling saffron eyes. “Are you _sure_ I’m not dreaming?”

The two of them reached up to pinch each other’s cheeks, pausing just long enough to register a dull sense of pain before releasing their hold and falling into a fit of giggles. Sidon carefully guided Link to lie on his back, peppering kisses along his jawline and down his neck. The sensation of wet lips skimming his collarbone made Link gasp audibly, and Sidon doubled down my lapping at the protruding bone.

“You bruise easily, my dear,” Sidon mused, tracing over the love bite left several days ago, still glowing a dim purple hue. 

Link hummed in response, jumping slightly when Sidon’s teeth sunk into the skin just above the mark. An exaggerated moan escaped his lips as he felt a stirring in his groin.

“Do you like it rough?” Sidon asked, swiping his tongue up the side of Link’s neck to nibble on his earlobe. Link groaned louder, digging his nails into the back of Sidon’s shirt. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“I don’t--ah! I’m not… sure,” Link cried out as Sidon pulled down his shirt to suck on the skin just below his clavicle. “I’ve never… done this with anyone else.”

Sidon let out a low crooning noise before releasing the freshly bruised skin. “We shall have to experiment, then.”

Suddenly, Link was hoisted up into strong arms and carried over to Sidon’s bed. Remaining upright, Sidon pressed a few sweet kisses onto Link’s plush lips before tossing him onto the mattress where he landed on his backside. Link knew that Sidon was strong, but it’s not like Link was a delicate man. Though he stood around ten inches shorter than Sidon, his athleticism led to a lean and muscular build. Lifting someone of his proportions was not an easy feat, and Link found Sidon’s fortitude extraordinarily arousing. Climbing over the dazed blonde, Sidon forced Link to lie on his back once more, pressing one knee into his swollen groin.

“Let me know if it becomes too much for you,” he murmured, tugging Link’s t-shirt and hoodie over his head and tossing them to the floor. 

He leaned down to tease his lover’s nipple with his mouth, wedging one hand between Link and the mattress while the other trailed up to entangle long fingers into golden locks. Link wailed, pressing his hips forward to rub against Sidon’s leg and burying his hands in long tendrils of red hair. Emboldened by his reaction, Sidon nipped at the swollen bud in his mouth. Link tugged at Sidon’s hair in ecstasy, the bulge in his pants quickly becoming unbearable.

“Sensitive, aren’t we?” Sidon teased, ridding himself of his top and beginning to undo his belt. Link eagerly followed suit, slipping out of his remaining clothes. Soon the two of them were clad in nothing but boxer-briefs, tight at the crotch and accentuating their shared erections. Sidon cupped his straining manhood, devouring Link with his stare.

“I want you to get me off with that pretty mouth of yours,” Sidon demanded, laying beside Link and propping himself up on a pillow. Link scrambled between Sidon’s legs, fingers slipping under the waistband of his briefs and pulling them down, causing his erection to spring to life.

Swallowing hard, Link stared at the enormous cock in front of him. _Can I even take the whole thing?_ He wondered. _Only one way to find out._

Taking Sidon’s cock in one hand, Link stroked the underside with his tongue in one quick swoop before swirling it around the tip and closing his lips over the head. Though he had never given a blow job before, he had certainly fantasized about doing so to Sidon several times, and the memory of Sidon sucking him off in the locker room served as the perfect guide. He slowly sucked more and more of Sidon’s length into his mouth, slicking him up with saliva to ease the friction of skin-to-skin contact. Sidon groaned in euphoria, entwining his fingers back into Link’s hair and guiding him lower and lower towards his pelvis. Once Link could feel the tip of Sidon’s cock pressing into the back of his throat, Sidon pushed him ever so slightly further. Though he gagged at the thickness, Link continued to choke down Sidon’s length as far as possible.

“Yes, just like that,” Sidon growled, hands remaining firm on the back of Link’s head. The blonde moaned at the praise, quickening his desperate bobbing and causing saliva to pool in his mouth. A sloppy, squelching sound echoed in the room, harmonized with wanton cries of pleasure.

Sidon suddenly yanked Link off of him by the hair, a passionate flame lighting behind his honey-colored stare. “I want to fuck you,” he snarled, gripping his slick dick with his free hand.

Link nodded fervently, slipping out of his boxers and crawling onto his knees in front of Sidon. The redhead grasped him by the hip and flipped him onto his back, hovering over his pliant body with a raspy grunt.

“I want you to look at me when I penetrate that sweet little asshole of yours.”

Link could have sworn he was physically melting into the bed. He had never seen Sidon’s aggressive side, but he liked it. He really, _really_ liked it. A desperate mewl escaped his throat as he shoved two fingers into his mouth to wet them before spreading his cheeks to prepare his hole.

“I like the enthusiasm,” Sidon smirked, leaning over to retrieve something from the nightstand nearby. He produced a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. “But this might make things go a little more smoothly.”

Tearing a condom off of the pack with his teeth, Sidon returned the rest of the pack to the drawer before sliding it on and lubing up his hand to stroke himself. He handed the bottle to Link, who slicked up his fingers with the lubricant and slid them into his backside. He had used lube in the past, on the rare occasion that he decided to fuck himself with a dildo, but preparing himself alongside Sidon was much more erotic.

“Are you ready, my pearl?” Sidon asked, lining his hardness up with Link’s hole.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Link whispered.

Sidon pushed a strand of hair behind Link’s ear before careening forward to whisper, “Good.”

The tip of Sidon’s cock pressed up against his ass, and Link desperately tried to relax as Sidon began to push past the first ring of muscle. The two of them gasped in unison, eyes locked on one another. Sidon readied himself for another careful thrust when—

“I’m coming in, you guys better not be fucking!”

The door creaked open and in walked Bazz, whose hands flew up to cover his eyes. Sidon swiftly pulled a blanket up over Link and covered himself with a pillow.

“Bazz, what the _fuck_?” Sidon screeched, fumbling to gather his clothes. Link felt a flush rising up his neck, heating his face all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Dude, I tried to call you and warn you that I was headed back!” Bazz cried, keeping his eyes covered as he turned around and began to head out the door once again. “Hurry up and get dressed, I have class early tomorrow and I want to go to bed.”

Once Bazz had left, Sidon began to apologize profusely as he handed Link his crumpled garb.

“Link, I- I am _so_ sorry. I must have gotten lost in the moment and not heard my phone going off, or maybe it’s on silent—”

“Sidon, it’s okay,” Link soothed, placing a hand on Sidon’s shoulder, who relaxed at his touch.

The two of them dressed and Sidon gave Bazz the okay to come back in. Silence hung heavy in the air as Bazz set down his things and crawled into bed.

“So uh… I’m guessing it was a good talk?” Bazz questioned.

“It was,” Sidon said, wrapping an arm around Link’s shoulder. “We’re _officially_ dating.”

Bazz clasped his hands together, a genuine smile tickling his features. “Congrats!” He fell onto his side with a dull thump. “Now, get out of here so I can go to sleep!”

Escorting his new beau out of the room and into the quiet hallway, Sidon sighed and regarded Link with a look of contrite.

“I’m so sorry, darling,” he cooed, brushing a stray hair out of Link’s face. “We will… continue this another time?”

Link nodded, standing on his toes to peck Sidon’s cheek. “I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a cock-blocking Bazz.  
> Please leave me love in the comments, I thrive off of attention.  
> Twitter is charmieeeAo3


	10. An Altercation at Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon are officially an item, but not everyone is happy about their union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this fic is meant to be extremely casual. If it seems rushed or if the formatting is weird, it’s because I write this one in my free time and often speed-write ideas. It’s not perfect, but I’m having a lot of fun with it!

Classes resumed the following day, and while Link initially hoped that life would go back to normal, he couldn’t ignore the frantic whispers and astonished ogling from everyone he passed. It didn’t help that Sidon had suddenly insisted on escorting him to all of his classes, arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

“You don’t have to walk me to class, Sidon,” Link said, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear as a flush began to rise in his cheeks.

“But I like spending time with you like this,” Sidon replied, tightening his grip on Link’s hip. “Besides, we _just_ started dating. Is it so wrong for me to want to show you off?”

Overlooking the pout on his partner’s lip, Link slinked out of Sidon’s grasp and headed for the door to his classroom. “I’ll see you later, alright?”

Sidon nodded, leaning forward to place a kiss on the top of Link’s head. The blonde attempted to ignore the oohs and aahs of his classmates. “Meet me for lunch?”

Link agreed before slipping into the lecture hall, taking a seat towards the back in pursuit of avoiding several pairs of eyes boring into the back of his skull. As he began to unload his bag, a bubblegum-haired girl sat next to him, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand with her elbow propped on the table in front of her, upper body twisting to face Link.

“So… you and _Sidon_ , huh?” She asked, brow raised. Link silently prayed that he was not about to receive a verbal lashing from an agitated fan of Sidon’s. As if to read his mind, she added, “Don’t worry, I’m not one of those crazy Sidon Fan Club gals.”

Link cleared his throat, organizing and reorganizing the stack of books on the desk. “Yes, we’re um… dating.”

The girl clapped her hands together, pink ringlets bouncing as she did so. “ _Finally_! We could all tell it was _bound_ to happen. I’m Saki, by the way.”

 _Saki… where have I heard that name before?_ Link recalled that during his Freshman year, Revali often brought up his protégé, an up and coming archery whizz by the name of Teba. He often remarked that his underclassman was constantly preoccupied with a certain female who held his affections.

“Teba’s girlfriend?” Link asked.

Saki flipped her curls behind her shoulder, a grin stretching from ear to ear. “The one and only! He and Revali reconnected this year, and I swear that there’s hardly an hour that goes by when your name doesn’t come out of that pompous bird-brain’s mouth.” She rested her chin in her hand once again. “Fair warning, I don’t think he’ll be too happy to hear that Sidon has finally swept you away… But maybe I’ve said too much.”

Before Link could press her for more information, the professor entered and began the lecture. The class was relatively uneventful, and though he tried to grab Saki’s attention after the lesson was concluded, she was up and out the door in a flash. He sighed, resolving to let the issue slide as he made his way to the cafeteria to meet with his beloved.

Sidon stood waiting outside of the cafeteria door, that signature brilliant smile tugging at his lips as Link approached. Chivalrous as always, he held open the glass doors for Link to enter first, following swiftly behind. Sidon insisted on paying for Link’s lunch, and though he urged the short blonde towards the more lavish and expensive dishes, Link settled for a deli sandwich. They sat together at a table near the center of the room, an odd change for Link, who often gravitated towards the more secluded areas.

“How are your classes going?” Sidon asked, sitting a little closer to Link than he was used to.

Link shrugged. “Fine, I guess. Nothing too interesting.”

Sidon tilted his head to one side, lips pursed. “Do you not like your major?”

“Not… exactly? I dunno, it wasn’t really my choice,” he took a sip of his drink before continuing. “I got a scholarship thanks to the dean, but I felt kind of forced to follow his recommendation for a major.”

“Hmm…” Sidon hummed, resting his cheek in his hand. “I’m lucky enough to be able to do what I love thanks to athletic grants and funds from my parents. I can’t imagine how frustrating this must be for you.”

Link nodded, smiling slightly at his handsome boyfriend. “At least going to school here means I get to spend time with you.”

Sidon returned the grin and opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a sudden shout from several feet away.

“What the _fuck_?”

Both boys turned their heads to see an irate Revali stomping towards them, fists clenched at his sides. Link’s first instinct was to stand and protect Sidon, unsure of what Revali had planned, but Sidon beat him to it. The redhead forced himself between Link and Revali as their assailant approached, squaring his shoulders and preparing for a confrontation.

“Revali,” he spoke in a low, calm tone. “Good to see you again.”

“Cut the bullshit, Sidon,” Revali growled, snapping his gaze to Link, who cowered away. “I thought you said nothing was going on.”

“It’s none of your business what goes on between us, Revali,” Sidon interrupted, standing in Revali’s line of sight to keep the focus on him.

“ _Bullshit_ ,” the dark-haired man replied. Their heated conversation was drawing the attention of the surrounding diners, and Link felt his stomach doing flips.

“What is it that you’re after?” Sidon asked, eyes trained on the man before him with a determined look.

“Him,” Revali stated plainly, tossing his head towards Link, who felt the temperature of the room quickly rising. It wasn’t as though he had entirely neglected to recount his conversation with Revali during his time with Sidon, rather that he tended to get a bit… distracted while he was with him.

Though he could only gage his reaction from an odd angle, Link watched as Sidon’s brow raised, but he did not flinch. “You are aware that we are dating, right?”

Revali scoffed, brushing one of his long braids out of the way flippantly. “Obviously. But _you_ , Sidon, are _not_ suited for someone like Link.”

“Says who?”

“Says _me_.”

“On what authority?”

Revali leaned forward threateningly, which only served to demonstrate their difference in height. “You know just as well as I do why you’re no good with _relationships_.”

Sidon began to turn away, only for Revali to grab his wrist. Sidon drew back his arm with a snap.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Just as finicky as ever, eh Sidon?” Revali jeered, crossing his arms over his chest. “You always were very… _particular_ about things.”

“Well, at least I’m not a _prude_ ,” Sidon mumbled, turning back to face Link.

“At least I don’t _sleep around_!”

Something snapped in Sidon, and Link watched his usually composed boyfriend’s expression morph into one of pure rage. He spun back around, arm raised and fist colliding with Revali’s face, sending him stumbling backward. Link gasped at the sudden show of strength, and a chorus of voices followed from around the room. After recovering from the initial shock, Revali lunged towards Sidon, his own punch landing square on Sidon’s jaw and sending the taller man reeling, but only for a moment. He sprung back to a fighting stance, locking Revali in a chokehold and slamming his fist into his stomach. Revali bit down on the arm that held him, causing Sidon to release him and giving Revali a window of opportunity to thrust an uppercut straight into Sidon’s chin. While the redhead recuperated, Revali gripped his long ponytail and tugged at it hard. Sidon yelped, arms flailing and fingers slipping through Revali’s hair and tearing shallow gashes in his cheek.

Link watched, flabbergasted, as the scene played out before him. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to break up the fight, but he found himself paralyzed. Luckily, just as the two of them were at a stalemate, hands firmly clasped onto one another’s shoulders, they were pulled away from each other. Teba wrapped his arms around a wriggling Revali in an attempt to keep him still, while Bazz pulled Sidon by the arm and locked eyes with him, calming him in a hushed tone.

“Take Link and go,” Bazz demanded, pushing at Sidon’s back to urge him to leave the scene.

“He’s just using you as a _trophy_ , Link!” Revali screamed. Teba gestured for someone nearby to give him some assistance with his hysterical friend.

Sidon paused, turning his head over his shoulder one last time.

“He’s not _you_ , Revali.”

With a final shove from Bazz, Link and Sidon were out the cafeteria doors, leaving behind an outraged crowd of onlookers, hooting and hollering at Sidon’s comeback. Link was practically dragged along as Sidon walked briskly towards the dormitories.

“Sidon, what was he talking about?” Link asked, shuffling to keep up with his long-legged lover. “What’s going on?”

Sidon didn’t offer an answer and just continued to drag Link along until they entered the first floor’s empty common room. Releasing Link’s hand, Sidon fell into one of the loveseats, face pressed into his hands. Link timidly eased into the seat next to him, catching his breath as Sidon calmed himself down. Once he was ready, the redhead raised his head and finally regarded his perplexed boyfriend, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I’ve been listening to the following albums whenever I write:  
> Stray Sheep - Kenshi Yonezu  
> Never Grow Up - CHANMINA  
> SHIAWASE NA OTONA - Yoh Kamiyama  
> The song “I’m A Pop” from CHANMINA’s album really helped me get through the brief fight scene here x’D


	11. Two Sides to Every Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link learns about the dark history between Sidon and Revali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues~

“Sidon, you’re bleeding!”

Link pulled the sleeve of his sweater over his hand to dab at the blood that leaked out of Sidon’s mouth. He recoiled slightly, pressing the back of his own hand to his lips and examining the crimson stain it left.

“I must have bit my tongue,” he replied absentmindedly. “But, Link, I—”

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Link asked, standing to examine his boyfriend. The meticulously placed ponytail that usually rested at the crown of Sidon’s head had come loose, strands of red curling and tangling around the elastic band that had once kept it all in place. Link attempted to fix it, pulling the band out the rest of the way and combing through the hairs with his fingers.

“Link,” Sidon cooed, curling his fingers around Link’s wrist. “I’m fine, my darling. Please, I need to talk to you.”

Link nodded, letting Sidon’s hair fall free and settling back into the couch. He fiddled with his hands, unsure of what to do with himself.

“I know you’re probably scared and confused,” Sidon began. “And I’m so sorry you had to see me react that way. I promise I will never do that again.”

Though he couldn’t find the right words to make Sidon feel at ease, Link took his lover’s hand in his and patted it gently, coaxing him to continue.

“After graduation, I was… confused about my sexuality. I wasn’t sure if the reason I liked you was that I was gay, or if it was just because of _you_ ,” he sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. “It’s so obvious to me now, I feel like an idiot. Back then, I decided that I needed to… explore. What Revali said about me is true, I used to sleep around a lot... with people of any gender, really. I found that I had a preference for men, and that’s where Revali came in.”

Link chewed on his lower lip absentmindedly, listening intently as Sidon spoke. His brow furrowed, dreading what came next in the story.

“We connected over our love of sports, so I decided to confide in him. He was the first person I came out to, even before my sister. When I told him that I’m gay, he said that he is too, and maybe we should date. I think he meant it as a joke, but we were such close friends at the time, it kind of just made sense to me. So… we dated.” Sidon watched the expression on Link’s face change to one of shock. “Briefly! We never really had a connection like that, but I think it really hurt him somehow. I still don’t understand it, though. When we broke up, he told me that it was fine if we stayed friends, and everything just… went back to how it was before. That is until I got back in touch with you.”

“What changed?” Link asked, tracing small circles in the back of Sidon’s hands.

“He became… clingy. Suddenly, he wanted to hang out with me all of the time, especially if I said I had plans to see you.” Sidon dragged his fingers through his loose hair with a sigh. “I suppose the reason for that was obvious, too, in a sense. He said something about being after you, right? Before the uh… fighting.”

Link nodded, swallowing hard. “He… came to my room the other day and…” Link cast a downward glance into his lap. “He told me he has feelings for me.”

“Oh…” Sidon chuckled slightly. “And you… turned him down?”

“Well… not exactly…” Link snapped his gaze up to meet Sidon’s when he heard his boyfriend inhale sharply. “Just because he never gave me the chance! He kissed me, and--”

“He _kissed_ you?”

Link had never seen such fervent jealousy burning in Sidon’s eyes, and he wasn’t sure if the expression on his face made him feel more scared or turned on.

“Yes, but I bit him and then--”

Sidon’s sudden outburst of laughter caused Link to jump. “Slow down and tell me the whole story, Link.”

Link let out a sigh before recapping the entirety of his encounter with Revali, not sparing a single detail. Sidon listened intently, maintaining his composure until Link revealed that he had been assaulted, at which point Sidon’s grip on Link’s hand tightened.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, my love,” he said, stroking Link’s cheek with his free hand. Link leaned into his touch.

“It’s fine, I’m over it.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. He would probably always feel a little awkward around Revali, but talking it through with Zelda, Urbosa, and now Sidon definitely helped. “What should we do about this?”

Sidon pinched his chin between his thumb and index finger. “I suppose I should have a talk with him after he’s calmed down a bit.”

“Maybe… I can talk to him?” Link asked. Sidon raised a quizzical brow at him. “I don’t want another fistfight.”

“But what if he tries to kiss you again?”

“I’ll be ready this time,” Link said, patting the back of Sidon’s hand. “Plus, I don’t think he will cross that line now that we’ve made things official.”

“You’re probably right,” Sidon murmured. “I’m just… protective of you, I guess.”

Link smiled at his loved one, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. “I really appreciate it, Sidon, but I’ve got this one covered.”

_____

At twilight the next day, Link made his way for the shooting range. The archery club typically finished up their meetings at sunset and, as captain of the team, Revali tended to stay late to get some solo practice in. Stepping onto the field, Link observed Revali in his most natural state, focus unbroken by the blonde’s approach as he pulled the string of his bow taught and let the arrow fly. It hit the target straight on the bullseye, and Revali finally lowered his bow to regard Link with a scowl.

“What do _you_ want?” He asked plainly. Link tried not to stare at the dark purple bruise circling his left eye.

“I just want to talk, Revali,” Link replied.

Revali scoffed. “Did _Sidon_ send you? I get it, I won’t get in his way anymore.”

“No, I chose to come here.” Link chanced a few steps closer to Revali, who stood his ground. “He told me about what happened between you two.”

“Oh, _did he_ now?” Revali chuckled, turning to place his bow on a table underneath the awning that housed their equipment. “Well, I’m sure his side of things is a bit _biased_. Would you care to hear my perspective?”

Link nodded, joining Revali under the shade and gesturing for him to continue.

Leaning against the table, Revali began to recount the tale of his Freshman year. “Sidon and I became close when we started going here. I knew of him beforehand, of course, but I always assumed he was some pompous swim jerk. We met at the ice cream social that year, and we hit it off over a game of darts. It’s kind of become a tradition for us to play a game or two every year.” He laughed softly, staring down at his feet. “Though I’ve probably fucked that up for us now.”

Lowering himself into a nearby chair, Link started to get the feeling that Revali’s qualms had less to do with him and more to do with Sidon.

“He confided in me one night in the spring, just after I had come out,” Revali continued. “He told me that he thought he might be gay, so I jokingly suggested that we date. He leaned over and… he _kissed_ me.” He traced a finger over his lips in reminiscence. “We became a thing after that. I wasn’t exactly keen on the idea at first, but I started to fall for his charm. He was just so… _sweet_ to me.” He sighed, tugging his fingers through his hair and letting it loose from its high ponytail. He fiddled with the elastic band, stretching it out between his fingers. “Before I knew it, it was over. We stayed friends, because I didn’t see a reason not to, but then the _rumors_ started.”

Tilting his head to one side, Link interjected. “Rumors?”

“People said he was using me as arm candy,” Revali sneered. “I didn’t believe it at first, but then I found out about how many other people he had slept with that year. To him, I was just another notch in his bedpost.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Link muttered. “Sidon isn’t like that.”

“And you would know?” Revali snapped, raising an emerald gaze to scrutinize Link. “You’re in the honeymoon stage. Pretty soon, he’ll drop you just like he did me.”

“Revali, I—”

“You got your story, didn’t you?” Revali hung up his bow and gathered his belongings. “We’re done here.”

Link tried to grab Revali’s attention and finish their conversation, but the dark-haired man simply kept walking, leaving Link torn between two sides of a complex story, fearing he might be the next addition to Sidon’s heartbreak conquest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of school has an archery range? This one, apparently!  
> Twitter is charmieeeAO3  
> I like to chat and make friends! Please let me bounce ideas off of you.


	12. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Link confides in his best friend, Zelda, about his apprehensions concerning his relationship with Sidon, she helps to steer him in the right direction.

“Did you hear about the fight in the cafeteria earlier this week?”

Link turned his head away from his junk food feast to glance up at Zelda, who laid on her stomach on his bed, cell phone in hand. Since they had practically neglected their friendship since starting their respective romantic relationships, the pair decided to have a night with just the two of them in Link’s room. Link was seated on the floor, gorging himself on chips and candy. He swallowed a mouthful of popcorn before responding.

“Yeah, I uh… I was there.”

Zelda shuffled into a seated position, brows raised, the open bag of chips at her side spilling its contents on the bed. “Tell. Me. Everything! Who was it?”

Pursing his lips, Link’s chin slowly dipped down towards his chest. “It was uh… Sidon and Revali.”

“WHAT?” Zelda screeched, clambering off of the bed to sit at Link’s side. “Were they fighting over you?”

“I mean, kind of?” Link mumbled, shoving a fistful of cheese puffs in his mouth.

“Oh, come on! Spill!” Zelda ducked her head down to force her best friend to look at her. “Who won? Was it Sidon? I bet it was Sidon.”

“Nobody  _ won _ , Zel,” Link scratched at the back of his neck absentmindedly. “They had to be broken up by Bazz and Teba.”

“Well that’s no fun,” Zelda huffed, sitting back on her haunches.

Link smirked, remembering the dark bruise on Revali’s face. “Well, Sidon  _ did _ give Revali a black eye.”

A wicked smirk spread across Zelda’s lips. “No way!”

“How did you manage to not see either of them all week?” Link asked, digging back into his snacks.

“I was busy… studying.” Zelda turned her head to avoid Link’s gaze. 

Snickering, Link narrowed his eyes. “Studying? You mean, playing around with Urbosa?”

Zelda smacked Link on the arm, cheeks turning pink. “No! I really did study!” She puffed air into her cheeks when Link gave her a knowing look and attempted to steer the conversation back to him. “What’s their deal anyway? I mean, I know they both like you, but there’s got to be something else.”

“There is,” Link took a long sip of cola before continuing. “It’s kind of a long story.”

Zelda settled into the spot next to him, taking the bag of popcorn from his pile of goodies and indulging herself. “We’ve got all night!”

Signing through his nose, Link began to recount the story as it had been told to him by both parties. “Apparently, Sidon was really confused about his sexuality for a while, so he started sleeping around his Freshman year.”

“No way! Sidon?” Zelda gawked. “I mean he’s hot, but he doesn’t seem like a player.”

“I don’t think he’s a player,” Link pouted. “I think he just… needed some time to explore. Anyway, he came to the conclusion that he liked guys, and since he and Revali were close, he went to him for advice.”

“Revali doesn’t seem like the type to give very good advice,” Zelda mused, munching on popcorn.

Link chuckled. “You’re probably right, but Sidon trusted him. So, since they had both come out, they decided to date—”

“No way!” Uneaten pieces of popcorn slipped through Zelda’s fingers as she gasped. “How come I never heard of this?”

“Apparently, it didn’t last long,” Link answered. “Sidon said that they weren’t compatible, but Revali seemed to think otherwise. They stayed friends regardless, but Revali said that rumors about Sidon using him as arm candy started floating around.”

“That doesn’t sound like Sidon.”

“Right? That’s what I said. He thought that, since Sidon had slept around so much before they dated, he must be a player.” Link chewed on his lower lip. “I know I should trust Sidon, but Revali seemed really hurt by it. What if that happens to me?”

“Link.” Zelda placed a comforting hand on top of his. “You know Sidon. He would never hurt you. I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding! Have you talked to him about it?”

“Uh…”

“Link…” She gave him a stern look. “Have you talked to him at all?”

When Link shook his head in response, Zelda grabbed his phone from the bedside table, unlocking it and gasping at the screen.

“You have 30 missed texts and 5 missed calls!” She shrieked, thrusting the phone screen into his face. After the first day of constant buzzing, Link had put his phone on silent. “Link, you’re gonna give him a heart attack.”

“I… I just--”

“We’re calling him.” It wasn’t a question or even a request. Zelda dialed Sidon’s number and put the call on speaker. It rang once before he answered.

“Link? Are you alright? What’s going on? Why haven’t you--”

“Hi, Sidon!” Zelda chimed. “It’s Zelda. I knew Link wouldn’t call on his own, so I did it for him.”

“Oh…” Sidon went from sounding frantic and worried to disappointed and downtrodden. “Is… he there?”

“He is.” Zelda nodded towards Link, urging him to speak up.

Link glared at her, but cleared his throat before mustering an awkward, “Uh… hi.”

“Hi, Link,” Sidon said. “Are you… okay? Are we okay?”

“We’re fine, Sidon,” Link replied, earning a scowl from Zelda. “I mean… can we make some time to talk? Just the two of us?”

“Of course,” Sidon replied, apprehension heavy in his tone. “Are you free tomorrow evening? I can take you to dinner if you like.”

A soft smile tickled the blonde’s lips. “I’d like that.”

“Great!” Sidon sighed in relief. “It’s a date!”

As they ended the call, Zelda offered Link a triumphant simper. “See? Was that so hard?”

“I guess not,” Link replied, pulling at the strings of his hoodie. 

“It’s gonna be fine, Link,” Zelda reassured, standing up and dusting off her hands on her jeans. “Now, we have to figure out what you’re going to wear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but I felt like that was a good place to end this one! The next update will be here before you know it.


	13. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon takes Link out for a romantic evening where they discuss Link’s worries regarding their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to more fluff and smut. I love writing Link and Sidon’s interactions.

Link stared at himself in the mirror, tugging at the uncomfortably tight necktie that Zelda had insisted he wear for his dinner date with Sidon. The set of clothing he wore consisted of the only nice pieces he owned; a white button-down shirt, navy blue crewneck sweater, straight-legged slacks, and shiny (albeit scuffed) black dress shoes. As he examined his reflection, something felt… off. He didn’t feel like himself. Removing the tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons on the shirt, he breathed a sigh. _Much better._ Link pulled his shoulder-length hair back into its usual low ponytail, wondering if maybe it was time for a haircut. He began to fuss with his top, experimenting with tucking it in his pants, deciding that leaving it loose was more his style. The digital clock on his phone screen read 5:17pm, just enough time to make it to their designated meeting spot.

Standing at the curb in front of the boy’s dormitory building, Link turned his head left and right, looking for any sign of Sidon. A cherry red sports car came roaring up the driveway, stealing Link’s attention. Sidon exited from the driver’s side, offering a polite smile and wave combo before trotting over to open the passenger door for Link, who was very quickly beginning to feel underdressed. 

Sidon wore a pair of tight black jeans that hugged the curve of his ass and hips in a way that Link could simply not ignore. A sleek wine-colored blazer hung to his bicep any time the muscle flexed, and the deep cut of his t-shirt offered a sneak peek of his toned pecs.

 _Fuck,_ Link mused. _He’s hot._

The drive to Sidon’s chosen destination was short and silent as Link sat staring into his lap. Having not spoken to his boyfriend in several days, he found it hard to decide just how their first conversation should start. Just as he was about to speak up and apologize for his absence, Sidon parked the car.

“We’re here,” he whispered, placing his hand on Link’s knee and giving in a light squeeze.

When he looked up, the blonde was surprised to see not a restaurant, but a grass field. Incredulously, he turned to Sidon, only to find his boyfriend reaching into the back of his car to retrieve a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. A humble smirk graced his features.

“You up for a romantic picnic?”

The two of them made their way out into the deserted field and Link admired the ethereal glow cast over the horizon by the final rays of daylight, tinting the sky in weaving shades of blush and coral. Sidon laid out a blanket for the two of them to sit on, placing the picnic basket in the very center and emptying it of its contents.

“I’m not much of a cook,” Sidon admitted, revealing a plate of sandwiches wrapped in plastic. “I was more or less going for the whole _ambiance_ of this, but I hope this will suffice.”

Link lifted the plastic off of the plate, taking one of the sandwiches and biting into it. The taste was nothing of note, but the gesture was remarkably sweet. “It’s perfect, Sidon.”

The redhead smiled before uncorking the bottle of wine and pouring them each a glass. “A fine merlot to pair with the peanut butter and jelly.”

Link giggled as he took the glass, raising it in a toast. “To us.”

“To us,” Sidon repeated, sipping the deep-red liquid.

The two of them exchanged a hesitant look, lips puckered and eyes narrowed, before they devolved into a chorus of laughter.

“It’s not all that good, is it?” Sidon asked, sniffing the contents of his glass. “I thought wine would be the most romantic choice, but maybe I should have stuck with beer.”

Link drank the rest of his glass in one swig. “Alcohol is alcohol.”

“How right you are,” Sidon laughed, finishing his drink before refilling both of the glasses. They settled on long swigs followed by scrunched up faces as the alcohol burned their throats, the bitter tinge of fermented grapes lingering on their taste buds.

“So…” Link began, crossing his legs and tracing a finger along the rim of his wine glass. “I spoke with Revali.”

Sidon gave a nod, urging Link to continue before tilting his head back to take another swig of wine.

“He said that there were certain… _rumors_ about you.” The blonde’s shoulders rose up to touch his earlobes as his chin slowly tilted down. “That you were uh… racking up a body count.”

“Oh…” Sidon whispered. “That’s… unfortunate. Gaining a tally was never my main goal behind sleeping around. I just… I was so confused about my orientation back then, I thought that the only way to figure it out was by having sex.” He sighed, resting the empty glass in his lap. “In retrospect, it’s a little silly.”

“Just a little,” Link echoed, turning to observe the redhead beside him. “Sidon, I think he was _really_ hurt by your breakup, despite saying he was fine with it. I think… he really cared for you.”

Sidon tilted his head to one side, brows furrowed. “We never really seemed compatible.” He said, scrunching up his nose in thought. “And… he never said anything.”

“He never said he loved you?” Link asked. 

Sidon shook his head but didn’t seem to have any remorse for that fact. “I never did, either. In fact, you’re the only person I’ve ever said that to.”

Link felt a flush rise up his neck and into his cheeks, and he turned away from his lover to refill his glass. “Whether it’s love or just adoration, Revali really admires you.”

“What about you?” Sidon asked. Link raised a brow. “Revali confessed his feelings to you. Do you think he likes both of us?”

“I’m not sure.” The thought had definitely crossed his mind, but Link was unsure if Revali liking both of them in a romantic way made sense. “We were roommates last year, and I guess during that time he became protective of me. Maybe he’s afraid that you will hurt me.”

Sidon grabbed Link’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I will _never_ hurt you, my love.”

Blue and gold met as Link looked up into Sidon’s eyes, gleaming with sincerity. The corners of his lips turned up in a soft grin. “I know, but I still think the three of us should talk this out.”

“I think you’re right,” Sidon replied, grabbing the bottle of wine and filling up both of their glasses once more. “But tonight, we feast!”

_____

Hours later, Sidon escorted a tipsy Link back to his room. Fumbling with his key, Link unlocked the door and pushed it open, trying his best to give Sidon a seductive look.

“Care to hang around for a bit?” He asked.

“I would be delighted,” Sidon answered. 

Link beckoned him into the room with a finger and the two of them sat on his bed. The blonde leaned into his boyfriend’s shoulder, humming contentedly as Sidon wrapped an arm around him, kissing his forehead.

“I love you,” Sidon whispered into his hair.

“I love you too,” Link replied, snaking his arms around Sidon’s waist.

“I’m so sorry if I made you feel worried or scared for the validity of our relationship,” Sidon sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind Link’s ear.

Link shook his head, pressing a finger to Sidon’s lips. “No more words. Just kisses.”

Indulging in the request, Sidon craned his neck forward to press his lips against Link’s, pulling him closer. Emboldened by the alcohol coursing through his veins, Link pushed Sidon by the shoulders until he was laying down and crawled over him, kissing him once again. He moaned as their tongues met, devouring his lover as if he were a starving animal. Sidon chuckled as Link peppered kisses along his jaw and down his neck, tugging off his blazer and tracing a finger along the muscles of his bicep, which Sidon flexed in response.

Giggling, Link removed his own sweater and began to unbutton his shirt. Sidon leaned forward to kiss the exposed skin, lapping and biting along his collarbone and chest. Link moaned in ecstasy, tossing his head back and grabbing onto Sidon’s shoulders for purchase. His pants began to strain over his quickly growing erection, and he could feel Sidon’s enlarged member begin to press against his ass.

They both jumped when a sudden knock sounded on the door, followed by a belligerent shout.

“Link, are ya in there?” The voice of Revali called as he twisted the knob in vain. “Open up! It is I, _The Great Revali_!”

Sharing a shocked glance, Link and Sidon clambered out of the bed and opened the door. Revali stumbled in, the scent of booze emanating from him.

“We need to— oh, you’re here.” He scowled at Sidon as he slurred his words. 

“Hi Revali,” Sidon said. “Are you doing alright?”

“Oh, just _dandy_!” Revali declared, stumbling around the room until he fell back onto the bed. “Fan- _frickin_ -tastic!”

“Jeeze, how much did you drink?” Link asked, peeking outside for any more uninvited guests before shutting the door. 

“A little… A lot. Why does it matter?” Revali shouted, flailing his arms awkwardly as he spoke. “I needta talk to you.”

All of his words were beginning to merge into one the more Revali spoke. Link grabbed him by the wrist, attempting to pull him out of the bed. “Come on, you have to get up.”

“No!” He yelled, flopping back onto the bed with his arms crossed. “I’m shtaying right here!”

“Revali, what are—” Before Link could so much as form a coherent question, Revali was snoring loudly.

“Is he… asleep?” Sidon asked, poking Revali’s cheek.

Link nodded. “Unfortunately. Nothing wakes him up.” He retrieved a few extra pillows and blankets from the closet, setting them up on the floor. “At least we can be somewhat comfortable while we wait for him to wake up and figure out what the hell he came here for.”

Head resting on Sidon’s shoulder, Link sat with his loved one in relative silence, Revali’s intermittent snoring the only sound permeating the room. Growing tired of the lull, Sidon decided to ask a question.

“What do you think he wanted to talk to you about?”

Link shrugged, snuggling a little closer to his beloved. “I’m not sure. I haven’t spoken to him since I asked about your relationship. Maybe he wanted to clear something up?”

Sidon hummed, wrapping his arms around Link. “Should I head back to my room?”

“No,” Link sighed, shaking his head. “I… still don’t feel okay with being alone with him in such a private space.”

“I understand completely, my darling.” He kissed the top of the blonde’s head. “And even between the two of us, I don’t think we could lug him out of the bed and back to his room.”

Link checked the clock on his phone. “I wonder if we’ll have to sleep on the floor.”

“Might as well get comfortable, just in case.”

They arranged the pillows and blankets in a way that allowed them to lie down on the carpeted floor. Link snuggled into Sidon’s side, the older male stroking his hair. Emboldened, Link rose up to his knees and began to kiss and nip at Sidon’s neck, earning a low chuckle. Sidon teased back, grabbing Link’s butt with both hands. The blonde squealed at the touch, grinding his pelvis into Sidon’s leg. Link’s lips crashed into those of his lover, and their tongues began to dance around one another. As Link began to undo Sidon’s pants, the redhead tugged on his earlobe to direct him to stop.

“Link,” Sidon hissed. “We _can’t_. Revali is _right there_.”

“He’s a heavy sleeper,” Link reassured, unzipping Sidon’s jeans. “Besides, I can be quiet.”

Something in Sidon snapped after Link’s successful attempt at seduction. He flipped the petite blonde onto his back, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the skin on his chest. A euphoric sigh escaped Link’s throat as he dug his fingers into Sidon’s hair, loosening it from its meticulously placed ponytail. Sidon began to nip and suck on Link’s nipples, and the blonde had to cover his mouth with his hand to silence his moans. He clawed at Sidon’s t-shirt, urging him to take it off. Sidon obliged, doing him one better by slipping out of his tight jeans and quickly ridding Link of his trousers. He leaned back in to kiss Link on the lips, foregoing any tenderness and roughly massaging his mouth with his. Their groins rubbed against each other, and Link could feel the tip of his stiff erection wetting his boxer briefs with precum.

“Darling,” Sidon whispered into Link’s ear, all the while maintaining a gentle thrust to his upper thigh. “Do you have any lube?”

Link nodded, scrambling away momentarily to retrieve the bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand. While he did so, Sidon snatched up his jacket, which had been tossed aside during their first round of foreplay, and pulled a condom out of the inner pocket. Returning to his lover’s side, Link laid back down and removed his underwear. He lifted his legs with knees bent to give Sidon a better view while he slathered his fingers with lube and began to prepare his hole. Sidon rid himself of his remaining garment and sat on his haunches, stroking his cock while watching Link play with himself.

“Marvelous,” Sidon murmured. “Simply marvelous.”

Link whined at the praise, slipping in another finger to stretch himself out wider. Ever since they had been interrupted the first time they tried to do this, it was all he could think about. Even when he was worried about his relationship with Sidon, he masturbated to the thought of his giant cock penetrating his asshole and turning him into a squealing mess.

Sidon slipped the condom over his member and coated it with the lube before positioning himself at Link’s hole. The blonde gripped his boyfriend’s arms as he began to push into him, tears brimming in his eyes as he desperately tried to relax. Sidon leaned in to kiss his cheeks, shushing and soothing him while he pushed in further.

Link wanted this image of Sidon to be burned into his mind for the rest of his life; buck naked, chiseled pecs glistening with sweat, crimson hair falling loose along his back and shoulders, and golden eyes trained on nothing else but _him_. As Link was completely filled with Sidon’s hardness, he sighed heavily, releasing his iron grip on his lover’s arms. Sidon brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes tenderly.

“Are you ready, my love?” He cooed. Link pressed his lips together, bracing himself as he nodded.

Starting out slow, Sidon pulled out of Link ever so slightly, only to thrust back into him and cause the blonde to yelp quietly. He once again covered his mouth to mute the sound as Sidon repeated the motion. Soon, they found a steady rhythm, and soft squelching noises filled the room. Rutting a little harder into his boyfriend’s tight ass, Sidon took over the job of Link’s hands by pressing their lips together. Link had no idea how Sidon could focus on fucking and kissing at the same time, but he did so very effectively. Every inch of Link’s body was tingling with excitement and begging him to scream out in satisfaction, but he kept as quiet as he possibly could, wrapping his arms around Sidon’s shoulders and digging his nails into his back.

Becoming further aroused by the slight sensation of pain, Sidon fucked Link even harder, pressing deeper into their kiss and grabbing at his hips desperately. Subdued groans escaped from deep within his chest, but Link could tell that Sidon was holding back as well. Though he wished that their first time could have been awarded to them in a situation that allowed them to be taken over by their desire, he was elated to be having sex with Sidon at all.  
Link arched his back in surprise when Sidon grabbed at his lonely cock, thumbing over the tip and stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. It was all Link could do not to start screaming from the overwhelming pleasures that violated his body and soul. With the constant stimulation to both his cock and his prostate, Link felt his orgasm quickly approaching. He nibbled at Sidon’s lower lip, moaning a little too loud as he carefully rutted into his hand. Sidon smiled against his lips, biting back once before pulling away to look him in the eye.

“Cum for me, my pearl,” he whispered, and that was all Link needed. He arrived at his climax, hot strands of cum spurting out of his enlarged cock and into Sidon’s hand. At the same time, he felt Sidon’s cock begin to twitch inside him as he, too, reached orgasm.

Panting heavily, the two of them held onto one another for a long moment before Sidon pulled out, freeing himself from the protective rubber and fixing Link with a satisfied smirk. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a different voice sounded.

“Wow, that was _really_ hot.”

Link and Sidon snapped their heads in the direction of the sound to find Revali propped up on his elbow, body facing them and eyes narrowed in a smug glare. They both jumped to cover themselves, tossing one of the blankets over their naked, sweaty, cum-stained bodies.

“You guys have _so much_ chemistry,” Revali added, sitting up on the bed. “I know when to admit that I was wrong. You two are _extremely_ compatible.”

Before either of them could utter a word, Revali was up and out the door with a casual “See ya.” Once the door shut behind them, they exchanged a stunned look before devolving into a fit of giggles.

“Well, that’s one way to have your first time,” Link said, keeping himself somewhat covered as he got up from the floor and retreated to the bed.

“Do you think he was still drunk?” Sidon asked, joining him. “I mean… do you think he will remember?”

“It’s hard to say,” Link replied, readjusting the bedding to his taste. “I’ve never seen him get this drunk before.”

“Well…” Sidon sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I guess we will just have to wait and see.”

Link hummed, leaning into Sidon’s bicep. “Sidon?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Do you… want to spend the night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still trying to pace myself with how often I write since my health hasn’t been the greatest recently. I apologize if the less frequent updates are disappointing to anyone.


	14. Coffee and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Revali finally discuss their past and make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering, my vision of Sidon is almost exactly like the [Hylian Sidon model done by slidonmyflippers on Tumblr](https://slidonmyflippers.tumblr.com/post/159050350940/me-i-should-prolly-work-on-nsfw-sidon-now-also)
> 
> KaiJu’s depiction of Revali ([like in this comic](https://twitter.com/mochidayo_/status/1308513151944544257?s=21)  
>  ) is pretty close to how I imagine Revali, though I picture his hair long and thick with colorful braids tied in randomly.

Link and Sidon sat together in a cozy booth at their favorite corner cafe, each of them nursing their own piping hot drink of choice. While Link preferred a plain black coffee, Sidon had ordered something he called a “London Fog”. When Link inquired about the order, Sidon explained that it consisted of Earl Grey tea with steamed milk and a bit of vanilla. Though it sounded delicious in theory, Link was not much of a tea drinker and decided to stick with his usual caffeine source.

Sliding into the seat across from them, Revali placed his own drink on the table. Link recalled him spewing something about a latte with 5 shots of espresso to the barista, but the order was too long and complicated for him to remember in its entirety. Revali took a long drink before speaking.

“So,” he said, rubbing his temples. “I’m assuming you have called me here to talk about… _things_.”

“Indeed,” Sidon replied, placing his folded hands on the counter. “Are you feeling alright? We can do this another day.”

Revali waved his hand in front of his face nonchalantly. “No, I’ll be fine. Might as well get this talk out of the way.”

Sidon nodded once, then turned to Link for approval. The blonde gestured for him to begin wherever he saw fit, and Sidon drew in a deep breath.

“Revali,” Sidon said timidly, seemingly unsure of how his words would be received. “I am… _so_ sorry about what happened between us. I truly had no idea about the rumors that were spread regarding me sleeping around, and I can’t imagine how much that must have hurt you.”

Revali raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of his coffee. “ _Me_? What about _you_? Weren’t you upset by them?”

Sidon shook his head. “I didn’t even know about them until Link told me about your conversation. At the time, I may have been angry at whoever started saying those things about me, but now that I have a better understanding of my own identity, it doesn’t really bother me. I’m just worried about what those words did to _you_ , as well as my actions.”

Revali sighed, resting his head in his hands. “I probably should have come to you the first time I heard someone saying that you had only dated me to add to your body count. I was just so… _distraught_. You were the first boyfriend I had since coming out, and that really _meant_ something to me.”

“As it should,” Sidon said quietly, squeezing Link’s hand. The blonde squeezed back, letting Sidon know that he had a great handle on things. “You truly do mean so much to me, Revali, but I never had romantic feelings for you. I may have thought I did, but looking back on it now, I realize just how lost and confused I was. When I came to you that night, I thought you might be the answer to all of my searching.” He glanced towards Link, smiling softly down at him. “But it turns out there was really only ever one man for me.”

Revali rolled his eyes at Sidon’s affections but neglected to acknowledge them verbally. “I don’t think my feelings were romantic, either.” He admitted with a hum. “You were the closest thing I had to a best friend, and no one had ever really trusted me like you did.”

“I understand completely,” Sidon concurred. “We really are better off as friends.”

“Oh, _absolutely_ ,” Revali chuckled. “You and I never had the kind of _raw chemistry_ that the two of you do.”

Link felt his cheeks flush as he stared down into his drink. Sidon cleared his throat. Apparently, Revali did remember the events of the night before. Link’s instinct was to run and hide, but Sidon kept a grip on his hand to ground him.

“I haven’t been able to get a date since we broke up,” Revali continued, and for once Link was glad that the conversation was focused on him. “I wondered if there was something wrong with me.”

“Of course not,” Sidon insisted. “You may be a tad… _narcissistic_ , but…”

“ _But_?”

Sidon chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “I just mean that you’re not a bad guy.”

Revali pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“I mean it! You’re really very—”

“Sidon,” Revali interrupted, causing the redhead’s jaw to snap shut. “I tried to _steal_ your _boyfriend_ from you, _punched_ you in the _face_ —”

“I punched first, so that was my fault.”

Revali groaned, rubbing his finger underneath the yellowing bruise around his eye. “You’re right about that, but I provoked you.”

“I still shouldn’t have ever swung at you,” Sidon clarified. “And for that, I am truly sorry.”

“You are forgiven,” Revali said. “But besides that… I did something… _else_.”

Both Link and Sidon regarded their friend with a look of interest. When neither of them spoke, Revali sighed heavily.

“The photo of the two of you in the laundry room… I took it.”

Link nearly knocked over his coffee as he stood abruptly from his seat.

“You _what_?” He seethed, fists clenched and itching to plant another black eye on Revali’s face. “Do you have _any_ idea what that did to Sidon? How _could_ you?”

“Darling,” Sidon soothed, grabbing onto his beloved’s wrist and tugging him back into his seat. He lowered his voice so that the rest of the cafe would not be keen on their conversation. “You know I _love_ your _feisty_ side, but please, give him a chance to explain.” Sidon turned back to Revali expectantly.

“I saw you go into the laundry room after him,” Revali explained, twiddling his thumbs in an attempt to quell his anxiety. “And I was curious so… I followed you. When I saw you kiss, I took the photo. But I swear, I didn’t post it! I don’t even know why I took it, it’s not like I had plans to—”

“ _Dude_.” Link’s face scrunched up as he imagined what depraved things Revali might do with such a photo. After all, he seemed to enjoy watching them the night before…

“Not like _that_!” Revali insisted, dragging his hands down his face in agony. “You have to believe me. I wouldn’t do something that malicious.”

“I believe you,” Sidon said quietly, stroking his chin with a finger. “But who _did_? Does anyone else have access to your phone?”

Revali shook his head. “No one other than my roommate, Teba, and he hates drama more than anyone. I’m thinking that someone might have hacked into the cloud that stores my data, but who would be smart enough to do that?”

“Someone who also has access to the school’s gossip page,” Link added.

“Exactly,” Revali declared. “Do either of you know anyone who does?”

“No,” Sidon replied. “But I think I know someone who can help us find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate reading everyone’s comments! It’s nice to know when people are enjoying my work.


	15. Party Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon ask Mipha for help in finding the culprit behind the leaked photo.

Sidon pulled up to his home a few hours later with Link in the passenger seat of his car. The three boys had decided that Mipha was their best bet at getting to the bottom of who posted the picture online and started the gossip train. Revali had mentioned that it was likely to be the same group that started the rumors about Sidon sleeping around for glory, and that idea sparked something within him.

They found Mipha seated at the kitchen table, attention fixed to her laptop as her fingers danced across the keys. She raised her head as the two entered the room, her smile so bright it was nearly blinding.

“Sidon!” She called, peering behind him as Link followed into the room. “And Link! So good to see you again! It’s been a while. I trust my little brother is treating you well.”

Link nodded, taking a seat at the table while Sidon fetched them both something to drink. Having been thoroughly caffeinated, Link opted for water, while Sidon grabbed some sort of thick, green-colored juice that looked far too healthy for Link’s taste.

“Mipha,” Sidon began, sliding into the seat across from his sister. “Do you remember the page that posted that photo of Link and me?”

“Yes,” Mipha replied, closing her laptop and giving her brother her full attention. “Absolutely _detestabl_ e behavior. I wish I knew who the culprit was.”

“Well, that’s what we were hoping to find out,” Sidon continued. “We spoke with Revali, and it turns out that _he_ took the photo, but someone must have hacked into the cloud that stores his data to access it.”

“That’s awful!” Mipha’s hand flew up to cover the spot above her heart.

“Do you have any way of finding out who runs the page?” Sidon asked.

Mipha took a moment to ponder before opening her laptop once again. “I don’t have direct access to that information, but with a bit of sleuthing I think I can figure it out.”

Sidon clapped his hands together in elation. “Perfect! I knew I could count on my darling sister to save the day.”

“Don’t thank me just yet! I’m going to be busy planning the annual Halloween party for the new few weeks.”

“Oh!” Sidon exclaimed. “The Halloween party! I had almost completely forgotten.”

“Halloween party?” Link finally chimed in, drawing Sidon’s attention.

“Yes! Just like the ice cream social, the annual Halloween Party is hosted right here on the weekend closest to Halloween! We got pretty lucky this year with Halloween being on a Saturday.” He turned towards his sister once more. “Do you expect a large turnout?”

Mipha nodded. “About the same as the social! Oh, Link, will you be able to attend? It’s _such_ fun! Everyone dresses up. There will be dancing and games, and even a costume contest!”

“I dunno,” Link said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know I’m not a huge partygoer.”

“Pleeeease?” Sidon begged, flashing a big golden puppy-dog stare that Link was sure no one with a heart could resist.

“I’ll think about it,” he promised. “But I’m not going to tell you what my costume is!”

Sidon laughed loudly. “Alright, I won’t tell you about mine, either! Though it might be a little tricky to hide since the entire swim team tries to go for a group theme.”

“We still have to figure that out, don’t we?” Mipha mused.

“Indeed. We shall discuss it another time!” Sidon finished his juice and held out his hand for Link to grab. “Would you like to have lunch together, darling?”

_____

Several days later, Link sat in Zelda’s bedroom, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine as she studied the various clothing options in her closet.

“Should I be a _fairy_ or an _angel_?” She asked, holding a pair of dresses up for Link to examine.

To someone with as little fashion sense as Link, they looked identical. From what he could tell, the main differences were in color and silhouette. The one on the right was far more colorful with a flared skirt, while the one on the right was stark white with a longer skirt and slit in the side that was meant to showcase the leg all the way up to the hip.

Link shrugged, feeling truly indifferent to the choice, but pointing a finger at the white one. Zelda squealed, hanging the rejected dress back in the closet before pressing the white gown against her body and twirling around the room gleefully.

“What are _you_ going to be?” Zelda asked as she plopped onto the bed.

“I was thinking of wearing my old wolf onesie,” Link admitted, returning his attention to the magazine in front of him.

“Oof, that old thing?” Zelda prodded, a judgemental tone tinging her words. “Maybe something else would be better?”

“I don’t have money for a new costume.”

Zelda carefully laid her dress out on the mattress, smoothing down the fabric with her palms. “Why don’t you ask Sidon to get you something?”

Scrunching his nose, Link turned back to Zelda. “I don’t like asking him for things. It makes me feel… useless.”

“You are _not_ useless,” Zelda clarified, crossing her legs and propping her elbows upon her knees. “But I understand not wanting to rely on him. Still, I don’t think that old wolf costume is appropriate for an _adult_ costume party.”

Link shook his head, brows furrowed. “It just feels like an unnecessary expense. I’m sure it’ll be fine. There are no rules about costumes, right?”

“Right,” Zelda echoed. “But… think about it. Maybe you can put something together from your closet!”

“I doubt it,” Link replied, setting down the magazine and leaning back in the chair. “But I guess I’ll give it some thought, for your sake.”

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Zelda flopped down onto her stomach. “ _Urbosa_ is going to be a _pirate_.” She mused. “She’s going to look amazingly cool. What is Sidon going to wear?”

“Dunno,” Link shrugged. “We promised to keep our costumes a secret.”

Zelda pouted. “That’s no fun. Well, the swim team always puts together something interesting. I think he and Mipha are in charge of deciding on the theme this year.”

When her best friend simply hummed in response, Zelda poked his side.

“I know you’re just _dying_ to see Sidon in something really _sexy_ aren’t you?”

Link felt his face flush as he turned away from her, failing to hide his embarrassment. Zelda trilled behind him teasingly.

“I’m sure he will look _dashing_ as always,” She chimed, letting the subject drop for the time being. “For now, let’s work on that wolf Link concept!”


	16. Spooky Soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Annual Halloween Party underway, Link and the gang find themselves getting into trouble once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to HowlingSpiritz for the idea of a Halloween party and Link in a wolf costume, as well as helping me decide what some of the other characters would wear!

Neglecting to heed Zelda’s warning, Link showed up on Halloween night wearing a ridiculously fluffy wolf onesie. Only upon entering the Ruta household did he realize the error of his decision, surveying the house full of scantily-clad college kids, dressed as everything from ghouls and goblins to fairies and fae. He glanced down at his own childish one-piece costume, suddenly feeling like a fish out of water. It didn’t take long for a familiar group of judgemental girls to approach him, snickering and whispering to one another.

“Well, if it isn’t Sidon’s little _puppy_!” One of the girls cried out, causing the rest of them to roar in laughter.

Link clenched his teeth and prepared to retort when Sidon’s voice called out to him from behind his pack of fangirls.

“My _darling_ Link!” Sidon forced his way through the girls, nearly knocking over the one that had teased him the most. “Oh, how _handsome_ you look tonight!”

Sidon was shirtless and nearly naked, aside from a long, aquamarine sash tied around his waist. His hair was left loose, carefully styled in soft waves, with an ornate silver crown perched atop his head. In his right hand was a matching silver trident, adorned with sapphire-colored jewels. He embraced Link, placing a kiss on his cheek before glaring back at the group of girls, who quickly dispersed.

“I love your wolf costume!” Sidon declared, stepping back to fully appreciate his boyfriend’s garb.

Link grinned, giving Sidon a little twirl before gesturing to him with his hand. “Poseidon?”

Sidon nodded, striking a gallant pose with his prop. “God of the Sea! The swim team went with a Greek Gods and Goddesses theme. What do you think?”

Link admired Sidon’s naked chest once more before giving his approval. “It suits you.”

Smirking at his beloved, Sidon offered Link his arm and led him into the home. A few heads turned to gawk at Link, but no one uttered a word now that Sidon was around. Steering Link into the living room where the party was in full swing, he pouted when he could find no empty seats.

“Shall I get you something to drink?” Sidon suggested. Link agreed, and the tall redhead trotted off towards the kitchen.

“Link!”

The blonde turned around at the sound of his name being called, only to see Revali approaching. He was dressed entirely in a dark outfit, complete with a cape and fake blood dripping from his lower lip. His dark hair was slicked back, and Link caught sight of a pair of fangs when he opened his mouth to speak.

Though he gave Link a prominent once-over, Revali neglected to comment on the costume, taking a more practical route of conversation. “Any word about the person behind the post?”

Link shook his head, scowling. “Mipha is on the case, but I know she’s been busy putting all of this together.”

“Right,” Revali said, glancing around the room. “She’s really outdone herself this time.”

Strands of lights were draped across the ceiling, casting an orange glow over the party-goers. Meticulously carved Jack-o-lanterns had been placed around the room, candles flickering within. A banner reading “Happy Halloween” was hung above the fireplace at the opposite wall, and buckets of candy could be found on every table. Link wondered if Mipha had assistance with preparing the decorations, or if she had taken on the task alone.

Sidon returned, drinks in hand, and greeted Revali before passing one of the cups over to Link.

“Feeling up for a game of darts, Sidon?” Revali asked, a smug smirk stretching across his lips.

“Certainly,” Sidon replied, mirroring the expression. “Will you be alright on your own for a while, darling?”

Link nodded, shooing Sidon off. He made his solo expedition around the room in search of Zelda, finally popping his head outside and spotting her familiar blonde hair, topped with a halo, out in the backyard. She was seated nearby a fire pit, with Urbosa and Mipha at her side. Zelda’s large, white wings seemed to wobble precariously as she moved and spoke, but she paid them no mind, waving enthusiastically as Link approached.

“Come sit with us!” She cheered, gesturing to an empty chair for him to sit in.

As he took his seat, sipping quietly on his drink, Link observed the costumes of the lovely ladies around him. Just as Zelda had mentioned before, Urbosa wore an outfit resembling a pirate, with a cropped top that exposed her midriff and shorts that were entirely too small to be considered clothing. Atop her head was a traditional pirate hat, emblazoned with a skull and crossbones. Link dug deep into his knowledge of Greek Mythology to decipher what goddess Mipha was. Judging by the modest cloak that draped over her head and shoulders, Hestia was his best guess.

“How are you not _freezing_ in those?” Link asked the girls, who all shrugged in response.

“The fire is quite warm,” Zelda said. If he squinted, Link could see goosebumps forming on her arms.

“Link, your costume is…” Mipha paused to find the correct wording. “Adorable!”

Zelda snorted. “ _That_ old thing? It’s from our sophomore year in high school. I’m surprised you still have it!” Link stuck his tongue out to blow a raspberry at Zelda, who returned the gesture.

Bazz approached, clad entirely in a dark robe, his short, raven hair spiked up to resemble flames. _Hades_ , Link guessed.

“Is this seat taken?” Bazz asked. Everyone shook their heads, and he joined the group. “That game of darts is getting heated. I figured I would take a break. What are you lot up to?”

“Just kind of hanging out,” Zelda replied. “Should we play a game?”

“Sure.” Bazz leaned forward in his chair, warming his hands in front of the fire. “What game?”

Link could have sworn he saw Zelda and Mipha share a knowing glance before Zelda suggested, “Truth or Dare?”

“Fabulous idea, Zelda,” Mipha replied all too quickly. Link raised an eyebrow at the pair but opted to remain silent. “I’ll go first. Bazz, since you just joined us, Truth or Dare?”

Bazz took a moment to ponder before replying, “Truth.”

Mipha pouted, crossing her arms. “That’s no fun!”

Chuckling, Bazz rubbed his hands together. “You can think of something, I’m sure.”

“Fine,” Mipha grumbled. “Fuck, marry, kill. Zelda, Link, and Sidon.” 

“That’s easy!” Bazz declared, leaning forward to grab his drink off of the ground before listing off his choices. “Fuck Link, marry Sidon, kill Zelda. Sorry, Zelda.”

The blonde-haired angel pushed out her lower lip. “Why kill _me_?”

“Well,” Bazz began, taking a sip of his drink. “Marry Sidon, because he’s my best friend and I love him to death, but I could never sleep with him. Fuck Link, because, from what I’ve heard, he’s a fantastic lay. And you’re the only one left so… sorry!”

Link felt his skin begin to burn, and he desperately wanted to blame the sudden heat on the fire. He pulled on the ears of his costume, attempting to hide his embarrassment.

“Plus,” Bazz added, oblivious to Link’s turmoil. “Urbosa would _kill_ me if I so much as _touched_ you.”

“Damn straight!” Urbosa raised her cup before taking a long drink.

“Alright, Urbosa,” Bazz continued. “Truth or Dare?”

Urbosa smirked, leaning back in her chair. “Dare.”

Clapping his hands together, Bazz hopped up from his chair. “Mystery shot! I’ll be right back.”

Bazz retreated inside for several moments, returning with a shot glass filled with a mysterious beige liquid that looked entirely unappetizing. Urbosa took the shot gracefully, barely making a face as she chugged it down. Once the glass was emptied, she placed it down and wiped at her mouth.

“What was that?” She asked, features scrunching in distaste.

“Cement mixer!” Bazz cheered. “Baileys and lime juice, for anyone who’s curious. You took it like a champ!”

Urbosa washed the taste out of her mouth with her drink before taking her turn. “Zelda. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare, of course!” Zelda was nearly bouncing in her seat.

Continuing to casually sip on her drink, Urbosa announced her dare flatly. “I dare you to kiss Mipha.”

It was Zelda’s turn to be embarrassed, as her cheeks flushed a red so bright Link thought she might implode. She sputtered a few non-words before Urbosa interrupted.

“Oh, come on, love,” the gorgeous pirate gal said. “You two obviously have a bit of a thing going on. I’m completely fine with it.”

Zelda’s head slowly turned towards an equally flushed Mipha, who nodded in approval. Placing a gentle hand on Mipha’s cheek, Zelda leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Though the embrace was short and sweet, the chemistry between the two girls was palpable. They smiled at each other when Zelda turned away, exchanging another pointed look. Zelda then looked towards Link.

“Truth or Dare.”

It wasn’t a question. She knew he would choose a dare over a confession of any sort, and Link was starting to feel like this whole game was rigged. Still, he replied, “Dare.”

“I dare you to change your costume.”

Link’s brows knitted together in a puzzled look. “I don’t have anything else.”

“I know,” Zelda said, standing from her seat along with Mipha and Urbosa. “We planned as much.”

As Zelda beckoned for Link to stand, Mipha turned to Bazz to offer an apologetic look. “We’ll be right back!”

The girls led Link up the stairs and into Mipha’s room where he was quickly stripped of his ludicrous onesie. The next several minutes were like a blur to Link as he was tugged this way and that. Zelda tended to his hair while Urbosa began to paint his face with an unknown substance. Mipha redressed him in a set of garments that were admittedly very soft to the touch but left him feeling drafty. Once they were done, Link was guided to view himself in a full-length mirror.

“What the…”

He had been dressed in a lightweight sash around his waist, identical in color to the one Sidon wore. Across his chest was a sort of bralette made of almost entirely sheer fabric. His hair was curled in loose twists, with the front pieces braided and pulled back. On top of his head was a tiara much like the one Sidon was wearing, but smaller. Deep blue eyeliner circled his eyes and came to a delicate cat-eye at the edges, and his face was dotted with silver glitter. He could only guess that this costume was supposed to be that of Amphitrite, Goddess of the Sea, and wife of Poseidon.

He turned to berate his trio of friends but stopped when he noticed how proud they seemed. Deflated, Link returned his attention to his reflection. The costume was clearly handmade and had been created with the utmost care and love, likely by Mipha herself. His hair was immaculate, not a single strand out of place, and the makeup was truly a work of art.

“Well?” Zelda prodded.

“I look… _pretty_.” Link admitted, slowing gaining confidence in his new look.

“You _truly_ do!” Mipha cheered. “Sidon is going to _love_ it!”

A blush tickled Link’s cheeks as he imagined Sidon’s reaction to such a revealing outfit. Would he be repulsed? Excited? Indifferent? There was only one way to find out.

The moment the group stepped back outside, Link knew that the girls must have been bluffing about feeling comfortably warm in their outfits. The autumn air nipped at his skin, raising the tiny hairs on his arms. He was given only a sliver of respite when they returned to the fireside where Bazz sat waiting, nearly falling out of his chair at the sight of Link’s new garb. He whistled, eyes wide.

“Wow,” Bazz sighed. “Sidon is gonna _freak_.”

“Speak of the devil,” Urbosa added. 

Link turned to see Sidon exiting the back door of the house, turning his head this way and that in search of his boyfriend. Mipha waved him over, and Sidon’s jaw nearly hit the floor when he recognized Link in his fresh new digs.

“I um…” Link tried to explain. “It was a dare.”

Sidon’s eyes scanned over Link, up, down, and back up again. His mouth remained wide open, and Mipha leaned over to chastise him.

“You’ll catch flies that way, dear brother.”

Sidon’s jaw snapped shut and he cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. Link could feel several pairs of eyes on him, but Sidon’s were the only ones he cared about.

“What do you think?” Zelda asked, bouncing up and down on her heels with excitement.

“You look…” Sidon stepped forward to take Link’s hands in his. “ _Ravishing_ , my dear.” He leaned in to whisper in Link’s ear. “May I speak with you privately?”

Link nodded, happily allowing himself to be led back into the warmth of the house. Sidon continued to drag him along until they reached the downstairs bathroom, where he ushered Link inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. Still facing the door, Sidon sighed. Confused, Link wondered momentarily if he had done something wrong. He tugged at the fabric of his skirt, waiting for Sidon to speak. 

“They really know how to mess with me,” Sidon sighed, turning around to face Link, cheeks flushed. “It took everything in me not to take you right then and there.”

In one swift motion, Sidon lifted Link by the hips and pressed him against the wall, lips crashing together. Sidon wasted little time as he slipped his tongue into Link’s mouth, consuming him with such hunger that Link was soon left breathless. Wandering hands pushed up Link’s skirts, gripping at his thighs and earning a moan from the blonde. Lowering Link back down to the ground, Sidon continued his conquest, grabbing Link by the chin and shoving his tongue back into his mouth. 

Melting in his lover’s touch, Link trailed his hands down Sidon’s bare chest, slipping easily beneath the waistband of his boxers and finding his erect cock. Sidon groaned at the touch, lacing his fingers into Link’s hair and shoving him down onto his knees. Taking the hint, Link pushed the cloth covering Sidon’s waist aside to gain better access to his cock. Freeing the straining member, Link eagerly pressed his lips to the tip.

Quickly losing control due to the eroticism of the situation, Sidon thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock into the back of Link’s throat. Choking slightly, Link began to suck, twirling his tongue around the stiff member while using one hand to toy with Sidon’s balls. Covering his mouth with one hand to stifle his moans, Sidon continued to shift his pelvis back and forth as Link pleasured him, the fingers of his other hand still coiled in Link’s hair.

“Shit,” Sidon breathed. “I’m close.”

A knock on the door caused Sidon to pause his motions, snapping his head around to yell at the would-be intruder.

“Occupied!”

“Sidon, I don’t care what you’re doing, you _have_ to get out here!” Bazz called from the opposite side of the door. He sounded frantic, and Link pulled off of Sidon with a pop.

Sidon began to right himself, tucking his cock back into his boxers and fixing the sash around his waist. Link stood, readjusting his tiara and smoothing down wayward strands of hair. Once they were presentable, Sidon swung open the door.

“This better be good, Bazz.”

“Sidon, I… it’s…” Bazz’s eyes were wide as he struggled to form a coherent sentence. “It’s Mipha. She just slapped some bitch in the living room. Come quick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing party scenes, so these types of chapters are really fun to write.  
> I don’t know a lot about Greek mythology, so hopefully my descriptions of what the Gods and Goddesses would wear are accurate!


	17. Well, At Least That Mystery Is Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deviant behind the scathing post outing Link and Sidon is finally apprehended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning for homophobia in this chapter! As a queer person myself, it’s really hard to write homophobic characters, especially those who use slurs and insults. I probably won’t include much more of it, as it doesn’t really pertain to the remainder of the story.  
> Besides that, I hope you enjoy angry big sister Mipha and fluffy SidLink!

Rushing into the living room, Link and Sidon were greeted by a startling sight. Mipha stood, flushed red with anger, screeching profanities at a small brunette who sported a bright handprint-shaped welt on her cheek. Sidon hurried to his sister’s side, restraining her before she could land another strike on the bewildered girl. Link followed close by, noting the tears welling in the brunette’s eyes, though she held an indignant expression. All eyes were on the pair of girls, who seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument.

“ _What_ is going on here?” Sidon asked, holding his sister by the shoulders as he glanced between her and the other girl.

“It was _her_!” Mipha shouted, rage bubbling in her tone. “ _Traysi_ is the one who posted the photo of you and Link on the gossip page! I should have _known_ that _snake_ was behind this!”

“ _Snake_?” Traysi shrieked. “ _I_ am a _journalist_.”

“ _True_ journalism shouldn’t target people for their sexuality and paint them in a negative light!” Mipha spat in rebuttal, once again needing to be held back from turning her anger into an act of physical violence.

“How the _hell_ did you hack into my data?” Revali asked, clearly just as stunned by this turn of events as the rest of the eavesdropping party members were.

Traysi scoffed, turning her head to regard Revali. “I hired some tech kid to do it. After I saw you peeking into the laundry room and pulling out your phone, I knew I needed to get the scoop!” She turned towards a group of girls on the other side of the room and pointed an accusatory finger in their direction. “I only posted it because the _Sidon Fan Club_ was pestering me for some juicy deets on him, and I thought that if they knew he was _gay_ they would get off of my back!”

The leader of the pack of girls she had addressed, the very same girl that was teasing Link upon his arrival to the party, stepped forward to retort. “Don’t pin this on _us_! You’re such a _slut_ for rumors, you would do or say _anything_ to gain traction on your stupid little gossip page!”

“ENOUGH!” Sidon shouted, quieting the entire room. He lowered his voice to speak to his sister. “Mipha, I understand that you are upset and you just want to protect me, but violence is not the answer—”

“Fucking queer,” Traysi muttered under her breath, just loud enough for everyone around her to hear.

Unable to take any more of this insolence, Mipha wiggled out of Sidon’s grasp and trudged over to Traysi, landing another strike on her cheek and knocking her to the ground from the sheer force of the hit. Holding her injured face, Traysi glared up at her assailant, only to shrink back when she noticed the expression of pure hatred on her face.

“Get. Out.” Mipha seethed through clenched teeth. Her head snapped over towards the Sidon Fan Club girls. “The lot of you. You are hereby banned from returning to this house!”

Pale in the face, the pack of Sidon lovers scurried away, followed quickly by a stumbling Traysi. As they hurried towards the exit, Mipha hollered one last demand.

“And I better not hear about _any_ of this on Facebook!” 

Ushering his older sister to a more private area to help calm her down, Sidon gave Link an apologetic look. He smiled and waved him off as Zelda finally came to his side.

“That was _insane_ ,” she said, watching the two red-haired siblings depart. “And… kind of hot?”

Link snickered at her as Revali and Urbosa joined their conversation.

“Well, at least _that_ mystery is solved,” Revali sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I guess I’d better get a VPN, huh?”

“I can recommend a few, if you would like,” Urbosa suggested.

“Oh, really?” Revali asked. The two of them retreated to a nearby couch and began scrolling through their phones, chatting away about internet security.

Zelda linked arms with Link once the two of them were alone, leading him towards a more private location before asking, “Are you doing alright?”

Link nodded, heaving a sigh. “Honestly, I wanted to slap her too.”

Zelda giggled. “I think we all did.”

“I’m just relieved we finally figured out who posted that photo,” Link continued, readjusting his costume around his waist. “Um… how much longer do I have to wear this?”

Zelda grinned at him, pulling out her phone. “Just long enough to get some photos of you and Sidon!”

By the time that Mipha had calmed down enough to rejoin the party, most of the guests had quietly left. Link did not feel dismayed at this fact, as he was more or less familiar with the remainder of the partygoers. After a mini photoshoot with the entirety of the swim team, Link was allowed to change back into his wolf costume and the party was moved to the backyard. Sidon and Mipha passed around supplies for s’mores, and everyone sat around the bonfire roasting marshmallows, cracking jokes, and, of course, drinking. The festivities began to wind down, and once the majority of the guests had said their goodbyes, Sidon invited Link to join him upstairs in his bedroom, stating that he wanted to spend some time alone with him after changing out of his costume.

Sidon’s bedroom was almost exactly as Link had remembered it in high school. In many ways, the organization reflected that of the dorm room he shared with Bazz, only on a larger scale and with fewer decorations. The remainder of the trophies and awards that he had not taken with him to college were placed on a bookshelf, just above rows upon rows of novels and textbooks. Link examined a collage of photos hanging on the wall, recognizing them as memoirs of their high school swim meets.

“Why do you live in a dorm instead of staying here?” Link asked, studying the images in front of him and quickly finding himself in every one. “It’s not too far from the university.”

“I like the experience of it,” Sidon explained. 

Link turned around to see that his boyfriend had stripped down to his skivvies. He blushed, turning away once again. Sidon chuckled, placing one hand on Link’s shoulder and using the fingers of the other to trace over the photos in the collage.

“These are some of my most precious memories,” Sidon mused. “I keep the photo of our last meet in my room at the dorm because it’s my favorite.” He leaned down to brush his lips against the tip of Link’s ear as he whispered, “Your smile on that day could have melted an iceberg.”

Feeling his face heat up, Link pulled the hood of his onesie over his head in embarrassment. Laughing once more, Sidon released him, sauntering over towards his enormous walk-in closet. 

“Wait right there, I have a surprise.”

Sidon retreated into the closet, leaving the door slightly ajar. Interest piqued, Link tried to peer into the crack in the door but was unable to see anything. He plopped down onto the bed, resolving to wait for his surprise to come.

Not too long after, Sidon emerged from the closet wearing a onesie of his own. It resembled a shark, with a fin at the back of the hood and long flaps that imitated flippers covering his hands. Link couldn’t hold back his laughter as Sidon struck a pose for him.

“Well? What do you think?” Sidon asked, showing Link a few more poses before joining him on the bed.

“It’s perfect, Sidon,” Link said, snuggling into his boyfriend. “ _You’re_ perfect.”

Sidon hummed, wrapping his arms around Link and pressing a kiss to his crown. “No, my darling, _you_ are perfect.”

“Maybe…” Link began, nuzzling into Sidon’s chest. “We’re perfect _together_?”

Beaming down at his treasured love, Sidon brushed a strand of hair out of Link’s eyes and pressed another kiss to his forehead.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HowlingSpiritz drew Link and Sidon in onesies and I just new I needed to add Sidon in a shark onesie to this story.  
> Lots more smutty stuff coming very soon... This story isn’t done yet!


	18. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break is quickly approaching, and the topic of where Link will stay during their two-week vacation comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, I AM BACK! I apologize for not updating either of my fics in almost a month. A lot of things have happened in my personal life, which I will give a brief explanation of here. Feel free to skip this if you just want to read the story! I will post the same update in my other fic once I add a new chapter.
> 
> So, I suffered a really bad accident back in March and fractured my right wrist. Since then, there have been several complications that required additional surgeries. I've had 3 operations so far, and this week I am going in for the 4th. When I found out a few weeks ago that I was going back in for surgery, it really did a number on my mental health, and I honestly just did not have the mental energy to write.  
> With that being said, since the injury is on my dominant hand, it's going to be difficult to write during my recovery time. I will do my best to keep writing when I'm feeling up to it, but please keep in mind that it may be a while before I'm able to post again.  
> Thank you so much for being so patient and understanding up until now! I appreciate you guys more than you could ever know. 2020 has been a hell of a year for all of us, and I hope that my stories can bring a little bit of joy into your lives.

To Link’s surprise and relief, not a single rumor pertaining to himself, Sidon, or any of his close friends was uttered in the following weeks. Mipha’s fury had struck such intense fear in Traysi and the Sidon Fanclub girls that they didn’t dare utter a word about anyone, and the gossip page was shut down soon after. Since Link and Sidon had established themselves as a serious couple, the Sidon Fanclub was disbanded in favor of those that supported their relationship and wanted to see it flourish. The pair was doing well, with very little turbulence in their day-to-day lives, and soon enough, the two-week-long winter break was approaching.

“What are your plans for the winter break?” Sidon asked, casually sipping on his favorite tea during their usual Friday afternoon date at the corner café.

“Oh,” Link replied, staring down into his coffee. “I usually just stay in the dorms.”

“What?” The surprise in Sidon’s voice was something that Link dreaded, as he knew it meant he would have to explain that he didn’t have anywhere to go. Sensing Link’s apprehension, Sidon lowered his voice. “What about your grandparents?”

Link shook his head. “We uh… don’t get along all that well since I... came out…”

“Oh…” Sidon rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Yeah…” Link sighed, gripping his coffee mug with both hands to warm the chill that coursed through his veins. “After my parents… passed away, I stayed with my grandparents for a brief time, but I just… couldn’t do it. I took on as many jobs as I could to get out of there, and then Zelda’s dad offered me a spot at the university and told me that everything would be paid for as long as I kept my grades up.”

Sidon hummed, taking another sip of his beverage. “I remember you mentioning that before.”

Link nodded, finally looking up at Sidon with a sad smile. “It’s fine, really. I have a place to live, and once I graduate I shouldn’t have much trouble finding a sustainable job.”

“Still…” Sidon fixed Link with a stern look. “Wouldn’t you rather be doing something you enjoy?”

“I can’t think of anything.” Link admitted quietly. “I’m pretty lucky as it is. I wouldn’t want to push it.”

Sidon hummed again, pausing to think before he proposed an idea. “Would you like to come to stay with me and my family during the break?”

Surprised, Link’s brow raised at the idea. “Sidon, I _couldn’t_ \--”

“I’m sure my father wouldn’t mind,” Sidon promised, reaching over the table to grab Link’s hand. “He adores you. Besides, he’ll be away on business for most of it.”

“What are you suggesting, Sidon?” Link asked, showing his love a mischievous grin.

Sidon flushed immediately, retracting his hand and smoothing down his shirt nervously. “I-I wasn’t… I uh…”

Link laughed out loud. “I was just kidding, Sidon. If you _really_ think it’s okay… I would love to stay with you.”

_____

A small bag was all Link needed to carry all of his belongings that he would need for the next two weeks. Sidon enthusiastically loaded the bag into his car before the two of them made way for the Ruta household. Though he had been to Sidon’s family home several times before, this trip felt entirely new to Link. Sidon had informed him that his father was away on business until Christmas Eve, which gave them five full days to be mostly alone. Mipha would be there, of course, but Sidon insisted that she would either be keeping to herself or attending holiday parties with her friends.

“There is one party that will be held here, I’m afraid,” Sidon admitted as he carried Link’s bag into the house. “Mipha has insisted on hosting a gift exchange every year on the Sunday before Christmas.”

“That’s…” Link trailed off.

“Tomorrow.” Sidon finished with an apologetic glance. “I had meant to invite you earlier, but I was so excited about you coming to stay with us that it slipped my mind…” His eyes widened as his lower lip jutted out in a pout. “Forgive me.”

Link gave Sidon’s upper arm an amicable shove. “Of course, Sidon. I’ll just… need some time to mentally prepare.”

Sidon nodded, setting Link’s luggage down on the bed in the guest room. “It’s just a few close friends, nothing like her usual festivities.” He explained, heading towards the closet to retrieve hangers for Link’s belongings. “Though, we will need to find you something you can contribute to the White Elephant.”

Link cocked his head to one side, raising a brow. “White Elephant?”

“Oh, it’s a kind of gift exchange we do every year. Everyone contributes an odd or silly gift. There are a ton of rules involved, but Mipha will explain everything during the party.” Sidon began to help Link unpack as he explained their traditions. “To be honest, I usually try to regift something that I wasn’t interested in when I received it. Just have to make sure the original gifter isn’t at the party!”

Link giggled, wondering if he had anything in his possession that he could regift. Being extremely frugal, he tried to keep any excess items to a minimum. He had always lived on the bare essentials and had a hard time considering anything he could contribute other than a practical gift. He and Sidon discussed the types of things that were usually brought to these events, and the variety ranged from gag gifts to genuinely useful tools.

Sidon flipped his wrist upward to examine the time on his digital watch. “There’s still enough time for a shopping trip this afternoon. We can go out and look for something if you would like.”

Link nodded quietly, placing the last of his clothes in the closet. His brow knitted together subconsciously as he tried to mentally calculate the amount of money he had left in his bank account. Catching on to his concern, Sidon spoke up again.

“We put a $25 cap on gifts,” he explained. “And I don’t mind spotting you if you’re short.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” Link sighed. Sidon was always quick to offer to pay for things, but Link was sure he could handle this one on his own. “I’m sure we’ll find something within my budget! Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a short chapter, but I wanted to get at in least one update before I go in for surgery!
> 
> My Twitter for posting SidLink/NSFW and updates about my posting schedule is: @charmieeeAO3  
> My personal Twitter where I post stuff about my personal life and other nonsense is: @mamumamaredo  
> I'm most active on Instagram, but I don't post anything about my fics there. It's purely personal life content: @marmalademarmalade


End file.
